Si papa s'avait ça
by clau1
Summary: lorsque Harry ne peut plus vivre avec sa famille et qu'il doit séjourner cher quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas particulièrement. Saura-t'il s'y faire?peuêtre trouvera-t'il l'amour?
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour à tout le monde, je me lance dans une autre fic, je sais que j'en ai une autre (idéé germé dans une certaine tête blonde), mais je tenait à en mettre une autre. Je ne vais pas ralentir l'autre, elle va être adapté quand même à tout les samedi. J'espère que vous aller aimer mon autre fic qui s'annonce tout aussi bonne. Sauf que ce n'est pas un Harry\Drago. (llol) Bonne lecture.  
  
Auteur : Clau Couple : Harry\Marco (fils de Rogue) Genre : à vous de voir !! TI-MOTS : Bonne lecture!! llol  
  
C'était les vacances d'été et Harry n'en avait pas de meilleur que les autres. C'était même pire, pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Son oncle avait commencé à le battre. Harry recevait coup par-dessus coup, il était couvert de bleu et était l' plus part du temps en sans. Il était retourner dans son placard sous l'escalier et ne pouvais plus en sortir, il ne voulais pas non plus, il y avais renoncer.  
  
Non pas parce qu'il y avait un cadenas sur la porte, non, rien ne l'empêchait de sortir, sauf qu'il n'en avait pas la force et la volonté. Au début, sa tante et Dudley n'en savais rien, mais le jour ou Harry ce pointa dans la cuisine un matin avec la figure meurtrie, les 2 autres ont vites trouver de quoi il s'agissait et n'avais rien fait pour arrêter ce massacre. Maintenant, Harry ne sort plus de son placard, il reste l'a toute la journée et mange ce que lui donne sa parentés. Bien qu'il ne soit presque plus la force de manger, il assaillait quand même pour ne pas mourir, il savait que beaucoup comptait sur lui, mais s'ils sauraient ce qu'était Harry Potter dans les vacances, s'ils savaient ce qu'il avait enduré depuis le début, beaucoup le regarderaient d'une autre façon.  
  
Chaque jour il espérait que quelqu'un daigne bien à venir le chercher, car il commençait à ne plus y avoir de place pour d'autre bleu sur sa peau, il était marquer de par tout, ces dans sa tête qu'était les plus grande marque. Tout ça affin que Harry ne puisse plus jamais retourner à Poudlard , tout ça pour lui faire voir comment il le détestait , tout ça pour lui montrer qu'il n'était personne dans leur monde , qu'il n'y avait plus et pas de place pour lui ici . C'est ce qu'avait retenu Harry, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoirs pour lui ici. Bien vite Harry sombra dans une profonde mélancolie en espérant toujours, coucher dans une position pas croyable à cause de ses blessures, que quelqu'un, n'importe qui vienne le chercher.  
  
...............  
  
Dumbledor était dans son bureau en compagnie de Rogue et de sa femme. Le vieux sorcier avait conclu avec Rogue que Harry irais passer le reste des vacance avec la famille ce celui-ci , personne ne le savais , mais Severus avait une femme , un garçon de 16 ans, une fille de 7 ans, un autre garçon de 8 ans .  
  
Sa femme était très belle et ont était en confiance avec elle, c'était quelqu'un de très doux que tous les mondes aimaient. Cette dernière était midicomage à l'hôpital St- Magouste .  
  
Depuis quelque temps Dumbledor avait remarqué, en regardent l'aura des étudiants dans sa boulle de cristal que celle de Harry diminuait, elle était maintenant presque plus visible, cela inquiétait de plus en plus Albus , il ce demandait ce qui ce passait , mais ce disait qu'il n'aurais pu rien arriver de mal puisque aucune des alarmes n'avais indiquer qu'un quelconque drame était arriver à Harry.  
  
Donc je disais Albus que si cet enfant vient chez nous il devra respecter certaine règle de base, je ne veut pas me retrouver avec un autre cas sur les bras déjà qu'on va le supporter tout le reste de l'été..  
  
Chéri, dit Amanda sa femme, soit un peu respectueux, tu pense qu'il va être content lui de venir vivre pour l'été avec son professeur grincheux qui ne le lâche jamais. Il ne me respecte pas non plus, je te signale Amanda, puis en plus je ne l'aime pas dit Rogue comme s'il venait de mettre fin à la discussion. Tu penses que ça va arranger les choses que tu dises des choses comme ça Sev ? Non. Moi je n'est pas envie de passer une été hostile avec vous 2 toujours entrain de vous disputer. Justement s'il ne venait pas nous nous disputerions pas. Pourquoi il ne va pas chez son ami Wesley ? il serait bien plus heureux et moi aussi. Cela ne fait que 2 semaines que les vacances son commencer, heu 3 dsl, et si nous nous entendons pas plus que ça je croit que je vais attendre avant de le mettre avec vous dit Albus. Non Albus disait Amanda, il va venir et ont va bien l'accueillir n'es ce pas Sev ajouta t'elle avec des yeux qui disait qu'il était mieux d'approuver. Oui oui qu'il vienne ce morveux. Envoyez-lui une lettre pour qu'il vienne par cheminer à 5 heurs ce soir. Merci de votre compréhension Severus, je croit même qu'il passera de très belle vacance avec vous, il pourra toujours s'amuser avec votre fils. Ouai pourvue qu'il ne le rende pas aussi cabochon que lui dit -il en marmonnant, mais assez for pour que les autres l'entendent.  
  
Cela provoqua un froncement de sourit amuser de la part d'Albus et  
d'une moue de sa femme. Ne vous inquiétez pas il sera la et il sera sage, à bientôt, dit -il au 2 autres Bye Albus dirent -il ensembles.  
  
.........  
Au 4 Prives Drives, un hibou arriva. Il n'eu pas le temps de porter  
la lettre à son destinataire qu'elle lui fut enlever par un homme de  
grande taille qui lui donna un coup de ballet.  
  
Foutu volatile. Qu'elle nouvelle il allait recevoir celui la.  
  
Vernon, lui la lettre et la jeta au feu. Il ce dirigea ensuite dans le  
placard sous l'escalier.  
  
Ai toi, jamais plus tu ne sortira d'ici jamais plus et j'espère juste pour toi que plus personne ne voudra venir te cherche parce que tu en paiera le prix et croit moi tu n'aimera pas. C'est avec plusieurs coups en plus sur son visage son ventre et dans le dos que son oncle partit, sens attendre plus.  
  
Harry ne savais pas ce qui avait provoquer une foi de plus la colère de son oncle, mais il espérait qu'il l'avait encore battu à cause que quelqu'un veuille bien venir le chercher. ................ Severus, Amanda, et leurs 3 enfants était assis devant le feu et attendait qu'arrive Harry. Cela faisait 30 minute qu'il aurais été supposer arriver, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de trace de lui nulle part. Le temps passa et bientôt cela fut 3 heurs qu'il passa. La famille décida donc de passer à table pour ensuite, écrire à Albus pour savoir s'il y avait eu un problème avec le goss.  
  
............. Severus avait eu pour mission du vieux sorcier d'aller voir et chercher Harry chez lui, pour le ramener.  
  
En plus du fait qu'il va falloir que je l'endure tout l'été il fait que j'aille chercher monsieur qui na pas pu venir par lui-même pensait Severus.  
  
Il arriva au numéro 4 et frappa. Oui dit un garçon, que voulez-vous. Je viens chercher Potter, ou est -il ? Qu'es- ce qui ce passe ici cria Vernon? Je viens chercher Potter et je n'est pas toute la soirée, il est 9 heurs et je voudrais m'en retourner alors si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeante de me laisser entrer pour que je puisse repartir au plus vite de ce trou j'en serai bien heureux dit Severus en murmurant presque. Il n'y à pas de Harry Potter ici, monsieur, donc partez !  
Le maître des potions en aillant assez de ce jeu entra malgré les  
protestations.  
  
Ou il est ce mômes, aller parlez. Bon puisque que c'est comme cela, je vais le chercher tout seul ce gamin.  
  
Vernon voulu protester, mais une simple formule magique le sufi à ce  
la fermer. Il ce retrouva avec un bâillon sur la bouche et attacher  
avec les autres par terre.  
  
Rogue ce demandait pourquoi tout cette mascarade de ne pas vouloir  
dire ou était Potter. Cela semblait louche. Peu être Potter ne voulais  
simplement pas venir et qu'il avait décider de faire croire qu'il  
n'habitait pas a cette adresse. Ceci fit rire le professeur.  
  
Il monta à l'étage et vérifia toute les chambres à coucher. La 1  
appartenait sans aucun doute au couple, la 2 à leur fils qui avait  
l'ai d'un porc. Ensuite il y avait une salle de bain puis la  
dernière pièce était occupée d'un lit d'une table de chevet et d'une  
simple commode.  
Un peu confus celui-ci tourna les talon et alla chercher en bas, peu  
être y avait t'il d'autre pièce autre que le salon et la salle à  
manger.  
  
Après avoir fait le tour au moins 3 fois de la maison il était devenu  
en colère.  
  
-Maintenant pur la dernière foi, dites-moi ou ce trouve Potter.  
  
Pour la 1 foi, le regard de l'homme le plus gros ce tourna apeurer  
vert une porte sous l'escalier. Ne pensant pas qu'il pourrait y avoir  
Potter la dedant, il ris sarcastiquement, mais décida d'aller jeter un  
coup d'?il quand même.  
  
A première vue c'était un placard à ballet ou ont pouvais entasser  
plein de truc inutiles que l'on ne ce servait pas, mais son regard ce  
posa sur une force dans une très mauvaise posture qui respirait à  
peine. Sevurus troublé avança et distingua Potter, mais il ne lui  
ressemblait en rien, il était plein de bleu et de coupure par tout, il  
était dans une marre de sangs et semblait ne tenir qu'à un fil. Le  
professeur n'en croyait pas ses yeux , son élève était la par terre à  
peine en vie et sa famille était au dehors a prétendre qu'il n'y  
avait personne du nom de Harry Potter ici , mais que ce passait t'il.  
Très lentement il pris le corps trop léger dans ses bras et sortit de  
la maison, se rendit au point de transplanage et partit vert sa  
maison.  
  
...........  
Harry reposait dans un lit chez Severus, il ne s'était pas encore  
réveiller. Amanda c'était occupé de lui, elle lui avait soigné le plus  
de blessure qu'elle, pu, mais elle du arrêter car il aurais eu trop de  
produit guérisseur dans son corps. Elle lui guérirait le reste quand  
il ce réveillerait.  
  
Seigneur Sev, une chance que tu as été le chercher car il n'aurais pas passer la nuit. C'est une chance que tu aille été le chercher, pauvre petit, comment peut-on être aussi horrible envers un enfant?  
  
...............  
  
Harry avait mal à la tête, il ce demandait ce qui était arrivé et comment il faisait pour ce retrouver dans un lit bien confortable, alors qu'il aurais du être par terre dans son placard.  
  
Il entendait des chuchotements, mais n'arrivait pas à distinguer rien , il avait encore les yeux fermer , mais ce sentait incapable de bouger rien , il était tout engourdi et se sentait comme de la pâte à mâcher. -Mon chéris tu va bien, disait une voie.  
  
Harry pensa qu'il pourrait être au Terrier car Mme l'appelait toujours comme ça, mais la voie ne correspondait pas.  
  
Harry Harry, tu m'entant ... Harry sentait que sentait à lui qu'on parlait. Écoute si tu m'entant, bouge un doigt. Ouf ok il bouge, viens m'aider Severus, il faut que je lui mette tout de suite la nouvelle potion, pour qu'il guérisse.  
  
Amanda lui avait mis toute ses potions à l'aide de Sev, puis tout de suite lui avait redonné une potion pour dormir.  
  
-Mon chéris, il ne pourra ce rappeler de rien de ce qui s'est passer quand nous lui avons mis de la potion pour guérir, les doses était trop forte. Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas, mais svp assaille d'être gentil avec lui, c'est dure ce qu'il a vécue, il ce faisait battre!puis je sais aussi que tu t'en fou, mais fait de ton mieux. Je t'aime chéris et elle était partit ce coucher sans attendre rien d'autre.  
  
Harry ce sentait bien, il était dans un lit bien chaud et n'avait plus aussi mal qu'avant. Il bougea un peu puis la douleur lui vins dans le dos, puis sur une cuisse. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était dans une chambre aux couleurs pâles, d'un bleu pâle. Les rideaux de la fenêtre avaient aussi cette couleur tout comme le tapis au pied du lit. La table de nuit la commode, le bureau, la bibliothèque était toute de couleur blanche.  
  
Harry se demandait bien ou il ce trouvait, car il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passer après que son oncle était venu lui donner ces derniers coups.  
  
Il poussa les couvertures, puis posa un pied en dehors du lit. Il se leva doucement puis s'avança vert la porte de la chambre tranquillement, comme s'il était au ralentie. Harry était bien décidé a savoir ou il ce trouvait.  
  
Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre il remarqua en premier lieux qu'il ce trouvait dans un couloir ou il y avait exactement 4 autres portes. Il ce dit qu'il vérifierais plus tard, il voulait avant tout aller voir d'où provenait les brin de voix qu'il entandait. Il savait qu'il y avait au moins 3 personne, il entandait parler une fillette, un homme et une femme.  
  
La voix de l'homme lui semblait étrangement familière, mais elle avait quelque chose d'étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver.  
  
Bientôt il arriva devant les escaliers, il s'apprêtait à y descendre lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Derrière lui ce tenait un homme ou plutôt un jeune homme d'a peu près son âge. Il avait les cheveux noirs, il était assez grand, plus grand qu'Harry du moins et il tenait dans sa main des vêtements, il sortait sûrement de la douche.  
  
Lorsque celui-ci l'aperçu, il ce figea.  
  
-Heu, tu est Harry je croit, dit -il, pas très sure de lui. Il avait le visage quelque peu mal allaise, mais ce n'était rien à comparer à comment Harry était.  
  
Soudain Harry remarqua qu'il était en boxer devant un gars qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Celui-ci remarqua son malaise car il s'empressa d'ajouter qu'il était désolé de l'avoir surpris comme ça et qu'il ne savait pas qu'il serais la.  
  
-Écoute tu voulait peu être aller à la salle de bain disait t-il. Tu vas bien, pourquoi tu ne parles pas, tu veut que j'aille chercher ma mère, mon père ?? Je peut . je vais y aller ....  
  
Ou je est dit Harry soudainement, qui es-tu, pourquoi je suis la, qui es ton père et ta mère avait dit tout d'un coup d'une petite voix Harry. Ouai, ok, tu ne te souviens de rien à ce que je voie. Ok je suis ... Harry tu es réveiller, mais pourquoi tu ne ma rien dit toi, disait la femme en s'adressent au gars. Harry aima tout de suite cette femme, elle était très belle et elle émergea une douceur et une sécurité d'elle. -Harry, ça va, oh je suis désolé j'aurais aimer que tu te réveille avec un meilleur accueil. Quelque instant plus tard une autre personne monta des escalier, et Harry eu le haut le c?ur à constater que cette personne était nul autre que son professeur de potion. Son expression (Harry) changea, il ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche recula d'un pas et poussa un petit cri en partant à courir jusque dans la chambre ou il s'était réveiller en ayant constater qu'il était presque nu devant Rogue.  
  
Le gars regarda son père avec un sourire qu'il ravala bien vite en voyant l'expression de son paternel.  
  
Harry était dans la chambre. Bien vite quelqu'un cogna à la porte puis entra. C'étai la femme.  
  
-Bonjour Harry dit -elle, je suis encore une foi désolé pour ce qui es arriver, je suis sure que Severus n'a pas fait exprès de monter alors que tu était en sous- vêtement. Voyant l'expression de Harry elle décida de lui raconter ce qui allait ce passer. -Harry, je vais tout t'expliquer ok, donc svp ne m'interrompt pas.  
  
Amanda lui avait expliquer depuis le début ou il avait envoyer une lettre qu'il n'avait pas reçus jusqu à ce qu'il apprenne qu'il allait passer le reste des vacance ici avec son maître des potions sa femme et ses 3 enfants.  
  
......  
  
Rogue était venue parler à Harry, il lui avait dit ce qu'il voulais de lui pendant le temps qu'il resterait chez lui. Harry l'avait écouté avec de grands yeux ne croyants pas qu'il aurait eu un jour cette discussion avec son professeur. Celui-ci ne lui demandait pas grand-chose. Il lui avait dit que sa chambre devait rester impeccable et qu'il devait laisser tranquille ses enfants et surtout avait préciser Rogue : Lui foutre la paix à lui et à Amanda. Il avait rajouter ensuite : Dans le fon Potter, n'entrez pas dans ma vie et si vous oser tourmenter un membre de ma famille je vous ferais regretter d'être venu au monde. Je ne peut vous sentir alors n'aggravez pas votre cas en me narguant point final.  
  
..........  
  
Rogue venait de partir. Il lui avait demandé de s'habiller et de descendre pour venir manger. Durant tout ce que Rogue lui avait dit, Harry n'avait pas dit un mot. Il avait été blesser par les propos de Rogue : n'entrer pas dans ma vie ou je ne vous supporte pas. Il ne savait pas à ce qu'il s'attendait, mais il trouva que son prof avait été dure avec lui. Pas comme s'il n'aurait pas su qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais quand même. Après avoir été battu par son oncle, Harry ce compta chanceux d'être ici. Il savais que personne ne voulais de lui ici et c'est pourquoi Harry décida qu'il ne l'ai tourmenterais pas. Il passerais son temps dehors, mais surtout pas avec eux, ils étaient déjà assez gentil de l'héberger alors il ne devait pas leurs imposer sa présence.  
  
Harry aurait volontiers pleuré pour tout ce qui lui arrivait, mais il devait descendre en bas pour affronter le regard glacial de Rogue et des autres.  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte descendit les marches arriva dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était assis et le regardait.  
  
Harry regarda chacun d'eu. Il aurais tellement voulu partir à courir et retourné dans la chambre. Les autres durent voir son malaise alors la femme lui dit de venir s'asseoir.  
  
Harry avala sa salive, releva la tête et doucement alla s'assoire à la gauche de son professeur. En ce moment, en voyant le regard que lui lançais celui-ci, il aurais même aimer ce retrouver dans son placard sous l'escalier à espérer que rien ne soit arriver et que tout ça vie était un mauvais rêve. 


	2. vouveau cartier , nouveaux amis et senti...

Réponse aux review :  
  
Elfe : Salut, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu es aimer mon 1 chapitre. Tu vas voir que tu ne seras pas déçu, ben j'espère. Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Harry \Severus, bien ça ne sera pas bientôt qu'il y aura quelque chose de civilisé avec eux, dsl, si un jour il y en a, t-k je ne veut pas te révéler ce qui pourrais arriver, mais je tien à te dire un gros merci pour ta review car elle m'a fait beaucoup plaisir, voici la suite.  
  
SEv Snape : Salut, je suis très contente que tu met laisser une review, merci beaucoup. Pour la suite ben, elle va arriver à tout les dimanches. Bien que je fait aussi une autre fic (idéé germé dans une certaine tête blonde), je vais quand même ne pas mettre de retard dans cette fic la. Voici la suite, bonne lecture.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : Salut, j'ai été très contente de voir que tu lisait aussi cette fic la, pour ce que tu dit sur les Dursley, bien c'est vrai qu'il son immonde, la suite viendra à tout les dimanches. Très contente que tu aimes. Bonne lecture.  
  
Arwen Potter : Salut, tu sais , je n'est pas l'intention de ne pas mettre la suite, aussi je ne veut pas finir à la brochette (hahahhaahha) t-k, elle vient la suite, à tout les dimanches, la voici justement avec un sourire plein de dent .  
  
Elehyn : Salut, toi, ben je veut te dire que je suis comme toi, je lis pratiquement que des slashs, et lorsque je vois des perso que j'aime qui son pas gay ben moi si j'aime pas trop ça. Je suis quand même très heureuse que tu as tenté et que tu continues à lire mon histoire. Bon tu ma aussi demandé ce qui adviendrais de la relation Harry\Severus , ben ce ne sera pas tout de suite qu'il y aura du changement entre eux , Rogue va garder pour pas mal de temps son tempérament méchant . Pour ce qui est de Marco, ben tu verras. (llol) Merci beaucoup de me dire que tu trouves que j'ai toujours de bonne idée ça me fait très très plaisir. Merci de m'encourager ça m'aide beaucoup. Bon pour Marco, ben dans l'histoire il n'aura personne d'autre que Harry, en bref il est gay et Harry lui hétéro, gay.. Ça n'a pas d'importance car il n'aura personne d'autre que Marco. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi c'était un Romance\Drame ! Ben romance parce qu'il va en avoir (tu comprend) et aussi Drame à cause que ce ne sera pas toujours l'harmonie, que ce sot avec Marco et Harry ou avec Sev et Harry, ben je ne veut pas te dévoiler, mais c'est plutôt parce qu'il y aura de gros problème à surmonter pour les personnages. OUF!! llol bon ben je voit que tu as eu beaucoup de question donc je t'invite à m'écrire sur mon Hotmail : toujours_soit_HarryPotter@hotmail.com , tu pourra me poser tout les questions que tu veut , ont pourra aussi parler , t-k ça me ferais plaisir que tu m'écrive . Si tu m'écrit ben donner moi ton nom (nick) (pseudo) ok bonne suite.  
  
Celine.s : Salut, J'ai été très flatté que tu me dise que tu aimait ma fic et que tu était éternel en review (hahahah) t-k merci beaucoup, Harry n'agira pas en con, j'espère que tu va pas trop pleurer parce qu'il va encore en voir des choses entre Severus pi Harry qui vont être triste. T-k merci mille fois, pour ta review qui ma fait beaucoup plaisir, bonne suite.  
  
!@$$#%?$%&?)()(&%%@#?%@#?%@#$%?#?%&?&?&?&?)(&)&*&%$@%#?&%$#?%  
  
Harry aurais même voulu que toute sa vie soi un cauchemar et qu'il se réveille dans son placard sous l'escalier ... (Harry vient de s'assoire à côté de Severus à table)  
  
-Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Amanda, je suis la femme de Severus. Je suis très contente que tu sois chez nous. Je té présente Kathy. Elle désigna une fillette aux cheveux bruns, parfaitement comme sa mère. La petite lui fit un petit signe de main timide, Harry lui fit un petit sourire. Voici maintenant Jimmy, elle montra un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près la même âge que la fille, un peu plus vieux même , et je te présente Marco notre plus vieux fils. Harry le regarda et rougie tout de suite en détournant les yeux.  
  
Harry ce sentait comme si tout le monde l'étudiait et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.  
  
Tu connaît bien sûr Severus continua Amanda.. Professeur Rogue grogna celui-ci à l'adresse d'Harry. Ouai, bon ok. heu ... Tu peux te servir Harry et lorsque tu aura terminer tu pourra sortir de table termina Amanda.  
Harry sentait que s'il avalait quoi que ce soit il ne pourrait le garder.  
- Heu je n'ai pas très faim dit Harry timidement.  
  
-Mais tu doit manger, tu es tout faible il te faut reprendre des forces  
après avoir..  
  
Mais elle s'interrompit tout de suite à voir la réaction du survivant.  
  
-Je vais être malade si je mange continua Harry.  
  
Bien dans ce qu'a Sev pourrais aller te préparer une potion pour . Non merci je n'est besoin de rien s'empressa - t'il d'ajouter en voyant l'air de Rogue. Je vais monter merci.  
Harry ce dépêcha de monter pour ne pas que la femme lui reparle, c'était  
déjà assez gênant comme cela qu'il ne faudrait pas en rajouter  
d'avantage.  
  
Il trouvait que bizarre que Rogue ait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il n'aurait  
jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait avoir 3 enfants et une femme, surtout  
qu'elle était très belle. Il croyait même que personne n'aurait pensé  
cela. Il ce dit qu'il ne connaissait vraiment pas son professeur car  
tout ses enfants avaient l'ai de l'aimer, cela prouvait qu'il avait un  
c?ur et des sentiments.  
Harry observa sa chambre bleue. Il ce leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Il  
était sans aucun doute dans une ville moldu à voir les voitures dans les  
entrés des maisons. Il ce dit qu'il irait tout haleurs( c po comment ça  
s'écrit) explorer la ville.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
-Oui  
Le jeune homme qui l'avait vue entra. Salut, je voulais venir me présenté dit t'il. Je suis Marco. Il lui tandis la main. Harry la saira. On ces vue tantôt dit Harry. Oui je sais, mais disons que tu avais l'air de vouloir disparaître dans le plancher dit celui-ci avec un sourire.  
Harry était très timide avec lui car il ce rappelait que trop bien qu'il  
l'avait vue quelques temps plus tôt avec seulement un boxer.  
  
Le gars du le remarquer car il ris.  
-Écoute, ont va oublier ce qui c'est passer, ok, tu sais quand tu était  
en boxer, je ne veut pas que tu soit toujours aussi gêner que ça à cause  
de cela ok, donc ont oublie d'accort.  
  
Harry lui souris en ce mordant la lèvre. Il l'aimait bien ce gars .Il  
était grand et avais de beau cheveux brun moyennement cour qui lui  
tombait devant les yeux. Harry ce dit qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec son  
père. Il ne devait par contre ne pas porter de jugement tout de suite  
alors qu'il venait à pêne de les rencontrer , il ce promis de reporter  
son jugement lorsqu'il ce connaîtrait mieux.  
-J'allait oublier, ma mère veut que tu prenne ça dit t'il en lui montrant  
un gobelet qui avait l'air d'une potion. C'est une potion pour que tes  
dernières blessures partent et ne te face plus mal. Lorsque tu l'aura  
pris, tu dormira, ben ,plutôt qu'elle te fera tomber en dormis car elle  
n'agie que lorsque les gens dorme. Tu verra elle es très efficace.  
  
-Merci dit Harry en la prenant dans ses mains.  
Ils restèrent l'a à ce regarder.  
-Bien je vais y aller à plus tard dit Marco.  
-Bye .  
  
Harry s'assit sur le lit et posa le gobelet. Il sentait qu'il avait  
plusieurs blessures encore de pas guérie, mais était vraiment content car  
les plus grave n'était plus. Il repensa à tous les coups que lui avait  
infligé son oncle et sentait monter en lui beaucoup de colère. Il décida  
de prendre sa potion, il avait encore sommeil et pensa que ça lui ferait  
que plus de bien.  
  
Il ce leva pris le gobelet puis ...  
  
Les autres était dans le salon et parlaient joyeusement en famille. Rogue  
avait sa fille et son garçon d'assis sur lui, sa femme et son autre fils  
à côté de lui, quand tout à coup ils entendirent un boum.  
-Oups, je crois que j'ai oublié de lui dire que les effets de la potion  
étaient immidia dit Marco.  
-Seigneur, je crois que l'on vient d'entendre sa chute dite Amanda.  
-Pauvre imbécile dit Rogue en riant sarcastiquement.  
-Sev arrête tu ne montre pas le bon exemple dit sa femme en ce levant et  
monta à l'étage.  
Rogue n'aimait pas le fait que sa femme était gentille avec ce sale gosse  
arrogant qui lui tapait tant sur les nerfs. À ce moment il s'entait  
monter en lui une profonde Hostilité avec le garçon.  
  
Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la chambre ,elle trouva Harry affalé par terre à  
côté de table de chevet.  
  
-Merde dit t'elle. Lorsqu'elle le retourna elle remarqua qu'il avait une  
grosse égratignure sur la joue et quelle saignait un peu beaucoup. Elle  
le soigna à l'aide d'une formule magique puis le mis sur le lit, elle le  
borda et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Pauvre petit dit t'elle.  
Puis elle repartie en bas.  
  
..............  
  
Harry venait de ce réveiller, il descendit en bas. Il n'y avait personne.  
Il remarqua un petit mot sur la table.  
Bonjour Harry, nous somme partit au marché faire l'épicerie, je n'est pas  
voulu te réveiller. Comme tu peut le voir tu as dormis très longtemps, le  
dînée est déjà passer, je tes gardé quelque chose. Tu peut faire ce que  
tu veut, tu pourrais aller visiter le coin, nous ne reviendrons pas tard.  
À bientôt Amanda xx  
  
Harry remarqua comme Amanda lui avait dit une assiette à côté du petit  
mot. Celui-ci n'avait pas envie de manger, il voulait seulement que tout  
le monde oublie sa présence, il ne voulait tellement pas que quelqu'un  
prenne du temps pour lui, il s'avait qu'il n'était pas apprécier ici, que  
Rogue aurait voulu qu'il aille à autre part, ce n'est pas l'idée qui  
manquait. Harry aurais voulu disparaître, personne ne voulais de lui, il  
ne voulais pas aller chez les Wesleys car il savait qu'il l'aient avaient  
déjà assez déranger comme ça. Maintenant qu'il était chez son professeur  
de potion rien ne s'arrangeait, il avait la désagréable impression qu'il  
n'aurais pas du être l'a. Il ne pourrait jamais s'adapter à leurs  
présences à tous, comme ils ne pourraient jamais s'adapter à sa présence  
a lui.  
  
Amanda était bien gentille il trouvait que c'était une femme respectable,  
mais elle n'on plus ne voulais pas d' autres enfants sur les bras, elle  
voulais seulement être avec son maris et ses enfants pour le temps  
qu'elle avait avec eux. Il n'était personne et n'avait personne. Ce  
sentiment habitait toujours Harry, il le savait et avait appris à vivre  
avec, mais il ne s'était jamais douté qu'un jour il vivrait quelques  
temps avec une personne qui le méprisait qui le détestait autant ou  
plus que les Dursleys.  
Harry décida qu'il ne voulait pas être l'a quand tout le monde  
reviendrais alors il partit découvrir quand quel monde il était tombé.  
  
.............  
Harry ce promenait dans les rues, il explorait chaque coin qu'il voyait.  
Il voulait savoir s'orienter correctement car le survivant avait décidé  
qu'il passerait beaucoup de temps dehors. Il avait découvert plusieurs  
parcs, il faisait attention de toujours savoir ou il allais pour ne pas  
ce perdre, il était rendu loin d'où habitait Rogue, mais n'était pas  
inquiet de se perdre, de toute manière, qui s'en inquièterait? Personne  
!! Alors ce n'était pas le fait qu'il était très loin qui le rendait  
nerveux.  
  
Ce coin il l'aimait beaucoup, il ce sentait bien. Bientôt il ce rendit  
compte qu'il avait passer l'après-midi dehors car le soleil était  
entrain de se coucher à l'horizon, mais Harry n'avait pas envie de  
repartir, il voulais encore rester.  
  
Harry Potter ce dirigea donc vert un parc qu'il avait vue il n'y a pas  
longtemps .Cela remontait de loin, mais Harry avait toujours aimer ce  
balancer, il aimait le fait qu'il ce sentait volé lorsqu'il était dans  
les airs. Tous ses soucis partaient, il n'y avait plus que lui. Il  
n'avait pas pu ce balancer pendant son enfance, car l'oncle Vernon  
emmenait toujours Dudley, tandis que lui le regardait s'amuser sur les  
balançoires.  
  
Maintenant il pouvait faire ce dont il aimait. Il ce balança longtemps  
longtemps, il n'avait plus la notion du temps, tout ce qu'il savait  
c'était qu'il faisait noir.  
  
Harry remarqua qu'ils y avaient du monde qui s'en venait dans sa  
direction, plutôt une gagne.  
  
Est, mais qu'es ce que tu fait la toi ? dit un gars au cheveux brun.  
Ils avaient tous l'air plus vieux que lui, il y avait 5 gars et 3 filles.  
-Et toi qu'es ce que tu fait la répondit Harry du tac au tac.  
- Tes tu en train de chercher le trouble toi l'a répondit t'il  
-Marc, arrête de l'embêter, c'est toi qui la agresser en premier donc tu  
la ferme dit une fille.  
-Comment tu t'appelles demanda un gars aux cheveux blonds. Il avait un  
belle posture et était plutôt grand, il n'avait pas l'air d'un gars  
méchant, il était disons du genre décontracté.  
-Harry, je m'appelle Harry  
-Moi c'est Chris, tu habites ici? Parce qu'on ne ta jamais vue ici.  
-Non je suis ici seulement pour les vacances dit Harry qui aimait bien  
mieux ce gars que l'autre.  
-Cool, ou tu habite ? demanda t'il ?  
- Les gens chez qui je reste habitent à Westbils dit Harry qui était  
toujours assis sur la balançoire devant eux.  
-Nous aussi répondit t'il, mais qu'es ce que tu fait aussi loin, Westbils  
est à au moins 30 minutes d'ici !  
-Je suis ici que depuis hier donc je suis venue voir le coin.  
-Le coin est un grand mots dit le gars qui l'avait quelque peu  
provoquer. Tu es rendu loin de l'a. Es tu perdu?  
Harry fi non de la tête.  
-Écoute je suis désolé pour tout haleur je ne voulais pas jouer au pus  
malin continua t'il.  
-Bon écoute repris le blond, je te présente Alicia, Karina et Caro.  
Harry remarqua la fille qui s'appelait Caro, c'était elle qui l'avait  
défendu tout haleur. Voici Marc, Antony, Fred, Éric et moi-même Chris.  
  
Harry leur fit un petit sourire.  
-Bon, bien ta envie de venir avec nous, ont va aller, chez Marc, ont  
pourra faire connaissance si tu es d'accort .  
  
Ben je ne veux pas déranger, je préfère rester ici, dit Harry qui était gêner de leur proposition alors qu'il ne l'aient connaissaient même pas. Mais non tu ne dérange pas aller vient ont va s'amuser dit Alicia. Non vraiment ...  
Mais il ne put finir car Alicia et Karina l'avait pris par les bras et  
l'avait levé.  
-Ont ne ta jamais dit que tu parlait trop des fois.  
  
.........  
  
Harry était dans l'auto de Chris. Alicia, Karina, était monté avec Antony  
et fred. Chris avait dit à Harry que Alicia sortait avec Antony et que  
Caro sortait avec Marc. Harry était content de savoir que Chris n'avait  
personne.  
Les autres était montés avec eux, Harry était sur la banquette avant à  
côté de Chris.  
-Vous avez quel âge, parce que si vous conduisez..  
- Moi j'ai 19 ans dit le blond, Alicia et Karina ont 18 ans, Fred à 20  
ans et Antony aussi.  
-Moi dit Caro j'ai 19 ans.  
-Et moi dit Marc j'ai bientôt 21 ans.  
- Et moi j'ai 21 ans dit Éric. Toi tu as quel âge, tu sembles jeune !  
-J'ai 16 ans dit Harry gêner.  
............  
  
Ils était maintenant tous dans la cave de chez Marc il y avait une petite  
lumière qui reflétait rouge. Harry avait remarqué que Marc habitait  
seulement à une rue de chez Rogue. Il trouvait cela plutôt cool.  
  
Harry passait un très bon moment, il en savait maintenant beaucoup plus  
sur eux et eux en savaient beaucoup plus sur lui.  
-Tu sais je t'aime bien dit Eric, tes plus mature qu'un gars de 16 ans,  
Harry souris il aimait le compliment.  
-Je peux aller à la toilette dit Harry.  
-Oui va y ces en haut 2 porte à droite.  
Harry avait beaucoup but, ils lui avait fait goûter à certaine boisson  
avec du jus d'orange, mais il n'était pas soul, il ne s'était pas rendu  
loin car Caro lui avait enlever les vers qu'il goûtait après 2 gorgées  
car elle disait qu'il était trop jeune.  
  
Lorsqu'il redescendit, il leur dit qu'il devait partir, car il avait vue  
l'heur et il était 10 :30.  
-Es , mais on va tous aller te porter Harry dit Marc.  
  
........  
  
Ils étaient maintenant rendus devant chez Rogue.  
-Ai, mais c'est l'a que tu crèche dit Chris, ils son bizarres ces gens  
l'a, disons même que toute la famille est bizarres.  
-En tout cas dit Marc, si tu as envie demain ont peut ce revoir, j'ai  
bien envis, tu est cool , puis ont pourrait faire quelque chose qu'es  
t'en dit petit ?  
-Si ça vous convient, ça me va dit Harry.  
-Cool, bon alors à demain dit Chris.  
Les filles lui firent une caresse puis les gars lui serrèrent la main.  
-À + dit Chris en lui faisant un clin d'?il.  
Harry était contente de la soirée qu'il avait passer avec ses nouveau  
amis . Il aimait particulièrement Chris.  
  
Avec un sourire Harry arriva devant la porte de la maison, puis rentra. Tout de suite Amanda arriva en courant vert lui, Harry eut peur sur la surprise alors il recula.  
  
-Harry, mais ou tu était ? j'était inquiète, nous somme arriver de l'épicerie, puis personne, tu n'est pas rentrer pour souper, et la il est 11 :15, tu rend compte de l'heur qu'il es.  
  
-Heu ..ben ....j'était partit me balader dit Harry calmement. Harry ce demandait pourquoi elle était dans cet états l'a. Quelques instants plus tard Rogue arriva.  
  
-Et bien, et bien, en voila un qui arrive comme si de rien n'était dit Rogue qui gardait son calme et parlait comme s'il murmurait. Où étiez-vous Potter dit Rogue ? C'était la 1 fois qu'il parlait à Harry depuis l'épisode de la chambre.  
  
-Me balader dit Harry naturellement. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait les avoirs mis dans cet état l'a. Tout comme son père l'avait fait, Marco arriva.  
  
-Ah tu es la Harry, tu vas bien ? - Oui, pourquoi je n'irais pas bien dit Harry qui parlait le plus normalement paussible. -Vous voulez maintenant jouer au petit ignorant avec moi Potter ! -Chéris ce n'est pas le bon moyen....... -Vous voulez jouer au petit qui n'a rien fait de mal, mais pourquoi es vous partis comme ça sans rien dire. Il aurait pu vous arriver quelque chose continua Rogue qui commençait à perdre son calme. C'est moi qui à votre responsabilité et vous, vous vous amuser à partir comme ça. Qu'es ce que Dumbledor aurais dit ......... -Severus arrête de crier sur lui, ce n'est pas un bon moyen.  
  
Mais Rogue ne tenait en aucun compte de ce que sa femme lui disait, il était maintenant extrêmement près de Harry et lui hurlait dessus, mais Harry lui ne bougeait pas, à croire qu'il était habitué.  
  
-MAIS QU'ES CE QU'ONT VA FAIRE AVEC VOUS, TOUJOURS EN TRAIN DE DÉPASSER LES LIMITES, VOUS ÊTES INSUPORTANBLE, IMBÉSIL ... MAIS QU'AVEZ-VOUS PENSSER D'ALLER VOUS PROMENER DEHOR LA NUIT, IL AURAIT PU ARRIVER NIMPORTEQUOI.....  
  
Mais il ne pu terminer car Harry avait parler. -Qu'avez-vous dit Potter? -J'ai dit , mais qu'es ce que ça vous aurais fait qu'il m'arrive quelque chose en? dite moi cela , vous auriez bien plus été content d'être débarrassé de moi, alors ne venez pas chialer professeur avec vos histoire de responsabilités dit Harry très calmement avec un visage qui disait tout ce qu'il venait de dire . Cela n'en avait pas l'air , mais Harry était énormément en colère, il aurait voulu lui aussi hurler sur Rogue lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le c?ur , lui dire tout ce qu'il avait supporté depuis le début , tout ce qu'il gardait pour lui , mais il ne fit rien .  
  
Après avoir dit cela Harry passa à côté de Rogue de Amanda et de Marco puis monta les escaliers bien tranquillement , mais en bouillant à l'intérieur pour tout l'injustice dont il était victime .Il alla dans sa chambre. Rogue n'avait pas bougé. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte ce refermer, il tourna de bort et monta dans sa propre chambre sans dire un mot. ........... Harry était sur le lit, couché. En ce moment il aurait tellement pleuré, mais aucune larme ne sortit. Il avait sentit ce soir encore un foi la colère de Rogue et plus que jamais maintenant il aurais voulu disparaître et ne plus revenir. Il ce sentait seul. À ce moment Harry ce dit que ce n'était pas de la faute des autres, non , c'était lui , lui que personne ne supportait , lui qui causait tout ces troubles , lui que tout le monde protégeait , mais qui n'arrivait pas à enlever le mal du monde .Alors Harry ce dit qu'il n'embêterais plus personne , il repensa aux amis qu'il venait de ce faire et ce dit qu'eux non plus il ne l'ai achaleraient pas , il était décider à ce faire oublier pour ne plus que personne ne soufre de lui . C'est à cette pensée que Harry s'endormit.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
MAINTENANT une review svp (((avec un sourire plein de dent)))  
  
Merci  
Clau 


	3. tralala et belle soirée

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Izabelle : Salut, j'ai été très contente de voir ton enthousiasme à l'idée que je continue l'histoire, t'inquiète pas je continue, voici la suite.  
  
Nicolas : Bonjour, 1 : Il n'y a pas seulement un chapitre, je poste à tout les dimanches un nouveau chapitre. Aussi, ne le prend pas mal, mais tu es un gars ou une fille ? J'espère que tu liras aussi la suite et que tu aimeras, merci de la review.  
  
Lululle : Bonjour, je suis contente de voir que tu m'écris toujours une review. Encore plus contente de savoir que tu aime ce que j'écris. Merci beaucoup et voici la suite.  
  
SEv Snape : Salut, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Comme tu dit c'est vrai que Snape ne serait pas du genre à crier sur ses enfants. Il n'est pas aussi méchant avec eux, mais tu verras qu'il arrivera quelque chose avec l'un d'eux ??? . Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Voici la suite.  
  
Elehyn : Salut toi, à t'écrire sur msn et dans les reviews, un moment donné ont aura plus rien à ce dire (llol) joke. J'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordi alors c'est pour ça que le chapitre n'a pas été poster dans l'après-midi, t-k merci beaucoup de m'encourager et tu va voir qu'il va y avoir du rapprochement dans ce chapitre. Bonne suite.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : Salut, je voie que tu réagie pas mal quand je marque : Avec un sourire plein de dents!! Llol. Non je ne fais pas d'étude de médecine joke. Bon, merci de toujours m'encourager et voici la suite tant attendue !!  
  
Artemis : Salut, contente de voir que tu met laisser un review, merci beaucoup. Nous ont ce parle souvent, mais j'aime ça pareil. J'ai reçus ton câlin llol. Merci de toujours m'encourager. Toi si lâche pas car j'aime beaucoup tes fics. À bientôt.  
  
Louve argenter: Salut, j'ai bien aimer ton petit mots, merci beaucoup, t'inquiète pas je vais continuer. Comme dit, voici la suite.  
  
#@!@#@#$%%??&((*&%@$#$%%$%?&*(*&)(!@!\&$?#@#?$\?%*%$*&)*?$#_)(*&&)  
  
Harry décida de ce faire oublier par tous, pour ne pas que personne en soufrent. Harry vient de ce faire crier dessus par Rogue après avoir sortie trop tard.)  
  
Harry était réveillé depuis déjà quelques temps, mais il était resté dans le lit. Il voyait le soleil par la fenêtre de la chambre et s'avait qu'il était passer 9 h. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
  
-Harry c'est moi Amanda, je peux entrer ?? -Oui dit Harry sans pour autant bouger. - Bonjour Harry dit –elle en rentrant. Elle vain s'assoire sur le lit. Écoute, pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir, bien je voudrais que tu passes à autre chose, je suis sure que Severus n'a pas voulu te dire cela. Il était fâché, tu comprends ? Harry, Harry tu comprend ce que je te dit ?  
  
-Vous savez, je ne veux pas paraître impolis commença Harry, mais je doute vraiment, qu'il n'est pas voulu me dire ça. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me dire n'importe quoi juste pour justifier quelque chose, je suis capable d'en prendre, puis je m'en fou éperdument de ce qu'il ma dit, je suis habitué. - Non ne dit pas cela .... - Mais c'est la vérité Madame ! -Ok la je crois que nous somme parties sur une mauvaise base. Que dirait tu de descendre en bas, nous allons bientôt déjeuner puis appelle-moi Amanda svp ! -Je n'est pas faim. -Oh la je suis dsl, mais tu va venir manger dit t'elle, ça fait 2 jours que tu n'a rien avaler donc maintenant tu doit reprendre des forces aller habille toi et viens.  
  
Puis elle partit en bas avant que Harry ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit. Vaincu il s'habilla puis descendit. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas il alla s'asseoir à la seule place de libre, à côté de Rogue. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard et Harry n'on plus.  
  
-Qu'es ce que tu as envie de manger Harry dit Amanda , nous avons des tosts , des céréales , des œufs , des croissants................. -Une tosts c'est tout dit Harry qui gardait les yeux sur la table. -Seulement ça, tu es sure ne te gène pas ... -Non ça va aller je ne veut que cela merci dit Harry qui releva la tête. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua, qu'il y avait Jimmy, Kathy et Marco qui le regardait. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que les autres était l'a.  
  
-Bonjour Harry dit la fillette timidement. Harry lui fit un sourire. Le garçon lui fit un petit signe de main et Marco un signe de tête.  
  
-Qu'es ce que tu prend sur ta tost? -Rien du tout. -Rien, mais voyons qui mangerais du pain grillé avec rien dessus? -Moi dit Harry. -Celle-ci n'osa rien ajouter car elle voyait que Harry n'était pas à laise. Harry avait remarqué un regard sur lui de Rogue, mais avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait pas envie de voir encore plus l'étonnement de l'homme et son froissement de sourcil lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il ne prenait rien sur sa tost. ........................... Après avoir mangé très rapidement Harry était sortis dehors et s'était évadé. Il parcourait les rues, mais n'allait pas l'a ou il doutait que Chris et sa bande le trouvent, il ne voulait pas les faires souffrir de lui, il voulait être seul, et ne pas ce mêler aux autres comme lui avait dit Rogue. Seulement il lui avait dit avec sa famille, mais Harry l'avait pris hier soir pour que ce soit avec tout le monde. Jamais Harry ne l'avait dit, mais toutes les fois où Rogue lui disait une méchanceté quelconque, il y avait toujours quelque chose de vrai et Harry en prenait toujours de la graine. Jamais Rogue ne lui avait dit quelque chose de positif, mais chaque insulte qu'il lui disait, il y avait un brin de vrai. Harry avait toujours pris Rogue comme quelqu'un de méchant, mais aussi d'une personne qui s'avait ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie et qui était sur de lui. Bien sur, il n aimait pas Rogue, car celui-ci s'en prenait toujours à lui depuis le premier instant ou il l'avait vue, mais il n'avait aucune raison pour le haiir autant. Harry s'avait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec son père, mais il ce disait que Rogue ne le connaissait pas et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ce faire une opinions de lui comme ça sans le connaître.  
  
.....................................  
  
Cela faisait au moins 5 jour qu'il n'avait pas vue Chris et sa bande, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait , il c'était sentit bien avec eux et ce sentait comme quelqu'un que l'on appréciait , mais pourtant , il l'aient avaient fuit .  
  
Chez Rogue Marco 'était aperçu qu'Harry l'aient fuyaient tout le temps sa famille. Sa mère essayait toujours de partir une conversation ou Harry pourrait participer, mais Harry ce tenait toujours de côté et après le repas montait dans sa chambre ou sortait dehors. Amanda lui avait demander de toujours rentrer pour les heurs de repas et qu'il ne devais pas dépasser le couvre feu qui était de 9 Heurs. Lorsque le survivant entrait le soir il était 9 heurs et il avait remarqué qu'Amanda était toujours près de la fenêtre pour voir s'il arrivait. Lorsqu'il rentrai Marco voulais savent parler avec lui, il lui demandait de jouer au Play Sattion, ou faire ses devoirs avec lui. Il soupçonnait le garçon de vouloir sa compagnie et lorsque cela arrivait, Harry était heureux, heureux j'usqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le regard meurtrie de Rogue, alors il répondait qu'il ne pouvait pas et il montait à l'étage.  
  
Une chose qu'Harry trouvait dure était le fait d'entendre en bas la famille s'amuser et rire bon train. Il ce dit qu'il aurais pu, lui aussi avoir une famille et pouvoir rire avec ses parents et ses frère et sœur, mais le destin n'était pas en sa faveur. Il ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela .  
  
Depuis un petit bout de temps, Rogue devait sortirent pendant la journée, Harry l'avait entendu parler avec sa femme et d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre il partait à Poudlard. C'est pendant une de ces journées qu'Harry faisait un peu plus la connaissance avec Marco, il avait appris à l'apprécier, mais Harry faisait toujours attention pour ne pas le montrer. Lorsque des amis à celui-ci venaient chez lui, il l'invitait toujours à venir dans sa chambre au sous-sol avec eux, mais Harry refusait.  
  
Quelques fois, Marco et lui avait parler et Harry s'était dé gêné avec lui. Lorsqu'il était proche il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter un cou d'œil et Marco lui faisait toujours un petit signe et un sourire discret pour ne pas que personne ne voit. En ces moments l'a Harry sentait son cœur s'enflammait et ça lui remontait le moral, ce qui lui permettait d'être heureux. Harry s'entait que même s'il ne le voulais pas, Marco et lui s'était rapproché et continuait de ce rapprocher. Que ce soit à cause des petits sourires ou des simple bonjours qu'il lui disait lorsque Jimmy et Kathy lui disait le matin, il ce rapprochait malgré le fait qu'il ne le voulais pas.  
  
.............................  
  
Ce soir la, Harry, était partit dehors, c'était le soir. Il avait demander à Amanda s'il pouvais dorénavant rester dehors jusqu'à 9 :30 au moins et elle lui avait accorder en lui disant de toujours être prudent. Il ne partit donc pas très loin car il était 8 :25 et il ne voulait pas risquer d'être en retard vue qu'elle lui avait accordé 30 minutes de plus.  
  
Harry Potter était assis sur une balançoire, il allait lentement. Puis, comme venue de nul par une personne lui dit dans l'oreille : « Bonjour Harry » Celui-ci eu peur et bascula en arrière pour tomber au pied de de ......  
  
-Marco dit Harry couché par terre et étonné. -Je ne pensait pas que je te faisait un tel effet dit t'il en riant un peu. Il ce pencha puis lui offrit sa main pour ce relever. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. -ça va dit Harry qui s'était relever, j'était dans mes pensées et je ne tes pas entendu arrivé.  
  
Marco lui fit un sourire puis s'assis sur la balançoire à côté de celle du brun (même s'il a les cheveux noir). Harry prit place sur la sienne. -Tu viens souvent ici Harry ? -Souvent, j'adore me balancer. -Écoute Harry, je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu me fuit dit Marco un peu plus fort comme s'il c'était donné du courage pour dire cela. Parce que je trouve que tu ne veux jamais me parler ou que tu te dépêches de me répondre. C'est à cause de mon père ces ça en ??  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. -Harry ...... Harry, répond-moi. Harry n'aurais pas voulu que Marco lui pose la question, il ne voulais pas révéler qu'il ne souhaitait pas ce mêler aux autres car son père lui avait interdit. Il ne voulais pas lui parler de tout ce qu'il cachait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur tout ce qu'il pensait de lui et ce qu'il pensait que l'aient autre pensait de lui .Qu'il n'était qu'un minable qu'un aître sans importance qui ne mérita pas d'être aimé et d'avoir la confiance des autres pour tout ce qu'il avait causer et fait dans le monde, ou tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait pour sauver Sirius et Cédric. Je croit que je vais y aller dit Harry qui s'entait qu'il n'allait pas résister longtemps à ne pas pleurer. Alors il ce leva, mais Marco l'empêcha d'aller plus loin .Harry s'échappa et commença à courir, mais Marco attrapa son bras.  
  
Harry attend ou tu va, pourquoi tu cour ......... Harry  
Mais cette foi rien ne pu échapper, une larme coula, mais Harry avait la  
tête baisser, il voulait partir, mais Marco le tenait et lui demandait  
ce qui n'allait pas.  
-Arrête, laisse –moi partir dit Harry avec une voie refoulé, il avait dit  
ça dans un murmure.  
-Harry met tu pleure !!  
Celui-ci n'en pouvais plus, il n'avait plus la force de résister, il  
voulu ce laisser tomber par terre, mais 2 bras le tient debout.  
Maintenant ça paraissait que Harry pleurait, il avait plein de larme qui  
coulait et ne faisait rien pour ne pas que ça ce voit. Il ce laissait  
aller contre le blond qui lui frottait le dos d'une main et le tenait à  
la taille avec l'autre, il lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en  
faire et que tout irais bien. Malgré le fait que les paroles était  
stupide car il ne savait pas ce qu'avait Harry, cela apaisait le brun.  
  
Harry s'était accroché au cou du blond et avait pleurer, Marco était  
rester la et n'avait rien dit. Au bout d'un certain temps, il avait  
relever la tête de Harry, il y avait encore quelques larmes, il l'aient  
avaient chassées avec sa main. Tout les deux ce regardait dans les yeux.  
-Es-ce que ça va mieux Harry dit gentiment Marco.  
-Oui, merci tu est gentil répondit l'autre en baissant la tête.  
-Ai, mais tu as le droit de pleurer, je croit même que tu aurais du  
depuis longtemps au lieu de tout garder ça pour toi.  
-Oui, je croit moi aussi dit Harry avec un petit sourire.  
-Tu sais, je ne vais pas te demander pourquoi, mais je crois bien que  
c'est à cause de mon père. Je suis au courant de ce qui ce passe entre  
vous, mais je n connaît pas tout. Mon père ne veut pas que nous nous  
mêlions à toi, il ne veut pas qu'on tisse des liens, mais moi je t'aime  
bien, tu es gentil puis je trouve qu'on s'en tend bien tout les deux.  
  
-Qu'es ce que tu veut dire ? dit Harry qui le regardait maintenant.  
-Bien ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on peut être ami, qu'en dit tu ?  
-Je ne veux pas causer de trouble dit le brun, je ne veux pas me mêler à  
votre famille. Si ton père le savait il me tuerait.  
  
-Tu sais, je ne croix pas qu'il irais jusqu'à te tué dit t'il en riant,  
mais moi je suis près pour être ton ami. Je me fiche de ce que mon père  
peut bien penser de toi, je ne suis pas rattaché à lui, je peux faire ce  
que je veut. Je ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas mon père, non, je  
trouve que c'est un homme remarquable, mais j'ai le droit à mes propre  
idées tu ne croit pas.  
Harry fit oui de la tête.  
  
-Donc ami ? Marco lui tendit la main. Harry la sairra. Bon, juste pour ne  
pas qu'on te retrouve mort dans ton lit, bien, ont a juste à ne pas  
montrer de familiarité lorsque les autres sont la. Ont peut seulement ce  
dire salut c'est d'accort.  
Harry ne répondit pas, il regardait Marco, il ne s'était pas rendu compte  
qu'il le fixait. Ont aurais dit que le survivant était captiver par  
l'autre, comme hypnotisé.  
-Hou hou Harry tu m'as écouté ?  
-Oups ....oui oui, je suis désolé je te ...... heu regardait.  
-Cou dont tu doit me trouver de ton gout, pour me regarder comme ça dit  
t'il rieur, mais avec un petit quelque chose dans les yeux.  
Cela gêna Harry car il rougie avec flagrance puis détourna la tête avec  
un sourire boudeur.  
-Même pas vrai d'il t'il.  
-Ouai c'est ça Harry Potter.  
Il ce regardèrent tout les 2 puis partirent à rire.  
Ils entendirent une voiture s'arrêter pas loin d'eux et ce retourna pour  
voir.  
  
-HARRY, Ai les gars c'est Harry.  
Tout les gars sortirent des voitures et virent à sa rencontre.  
-Harry dit Chris qui était rendu maintenant à côté de lui, ça fait  
longtemps qu'on ne ta pas vue, qu'es –ce qui tes arriver...  
-Tes qui toi dit Marco sur un ton agressif.  
-Son ami et toi qui tu es ?  
- Son ami aussi répondit-il. Harry tu n'est pas ami avec eux dit Marco  
tu ....  
-Ai mais pour qui tu te prends de dire ça lui répondit-il méchamment en  
commencent à s'énerver.  
Harry lui avait gardé la tête baisser, il ne voulais pas ce chicaner n'y  
dire à Chris et les autres qu'il les avaient éviter pour le pas prendre  
de place dans leurs groupes.  
-Ok OK la j'ai pas envie de me battre ok, Harry viens avec moi je croit  
qu'il fait qu'ont parle lui dit Chris.  
-Il n'ira pas avec vous répliqua le blond qui voulais protéger Harry. A  
vrai dire il aimait beaucoup Harry et ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive  
quelque chose de mal.  
-Harry, dit tout bas Chris en lui prennent la main, ça na pas l'air de  
bien aller, vient ont va discuter tranquillement. Il lui tira  
tranquillement la main et l'emmena vert son auto malgré les protestation  
de son nouvel ami.  
  
Il lui ouvrit la portière et alla s'assoire sur le banc du conducteur.  
Harry n'avais pas relever la tête, il ne voulais pas rencontrer le regard  
l'autre.  
-Bon aller Harry raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
-J'ai rien dit le brun qui ouvrit la bouche pour la 1 foi.  
-Ai tu croit que je vais te croire, tu ne m'a pas encore regarder, je  
suis si affreux que cela dit t'il pour le faire réagir.  
-Non, tu n'es pas affreux, tu es beau dit Harry en riant un peu.  
-Bon et bien alors répond-moi.  
  
Harry ne sus pas pourquoi, mais il lui raconta que ça n'allait pas bien  
la ou il vivait et qu'il ne voulais pas ce mélanger au autre, qu'il avait  
décider de laisser tout le monde tranquille pour ne pas embêter personne.  
Qu'il croyait qu'il était toujours de trop qu'il était qu'un simple  
morveux .... Il ne lui dit rien qui pourrais supposer que Rogue ne pouvais  
le sentir, mais lui raconta ce qui le tourmentait. Il continua comme ça à  
lui raconter pourquoi il ne voulait plus revenir avec eux.  
Chris ne rie pas de lui, lui ce pencha seulement et lui fit une grosse  
caresse.  
  
-Écoute Harry, nous ne somme pas au courant de ce qui ce passe avec les  
gens chez qui tu vie, mais sache que nous aimons beaucoup ta compagnie et  
que nous t'avons chercher partout pour te trouver. J'adore être avec toi  
Harry.  
  
Ont aurais pu comparer Harry à une fille aujourd'hui car il pleurait, se  
faisait consoler et la il ce jeta sur Chris pour lui faire lui aussi un  
caresse.  
  
-OH la tu veut quand même pas me jeter en dehors de ma voiture en. Mais  
il ne parla pas plus et sèrra aussi le jeune home qui était rendu sur  
lui.  
-Aller Harry ont va y aller car je croit que ton copain va tué si tu ne  
reviens pas. Le brun jetta un coup d'œil et remarqua que Marco les  
regardaient avec des yeux méchants.  
  
-Aille, mais qu'es-ce que vous faite dans la voiture merde, arrêter de vous branlez et venez cria Eric  
  
Ils sortirent puis allèrent vert eux. -Bon tout es réglé maintenant, oh Harry tu nous as manquer, tu sais ont a envie que tu reste nos amis dit Caro. Elle s'approcha et lui donna un câlin et un bec.  
  
Le survivant sourit. -Ça va Harry dit Marco en ce penchant un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux. -Oui je vais bien merci Marco. -Aille Harry t'a envie de venir avec ton copain à un gros party ? -Moi j'ai envie dit Harry, c'est quand ? -Mais tu ne va pas aller avec eux voyons Harry soit raisonnable s'emporta Marco. -Mais qu'es-ce que tu as contre nous toi en, arrête dont de l'encourager à ne pas venir, il va venir Harry ok fac toi la ferme dit Antony. -J'ai envie d'y aller moi Marco, toi vient pas, mais moi j'y vais, je t'oblige pas dit Harry qui commençait à perdre patience à cause de l'hostilité. -Ouai cool affirma Chris. Bon le party est vendredi soir à 8 h, je vais venir te chercher Harry. -Merci. -Non moi je ne suis pas d'accort, mon père ne va pas te laisser aller avec eu ça tu peut en être sur dit Marco, ce sont des dégringolés et tu ne l'aient connaît même pas.  
  
-La arrête, tu m'embête et toi non plus je ne te connaît pas et je suis ici avec toi quand même dit Harry fâché.  
  
-Je vais le dire à ma mère et mon père et il ne te laisserons pas y aller dit Marco comme si Harry n'avais rien dit. Tu n'es pas en sécurité avec eux.  
  
-Ai, mais tu n'est pas son père alors laisse le tranquille, tu n'a pas le doit de décider ce qu'il doit faire ou pas. Moi je pense seulement que tu ai surprotecteur avec lui parce qu'il ne te laisse pas de glace (vous comprenez) et que........  
  
-Et qu'es-ce que cela peut bien te faire répliqua Marco. Il rougit un peu en pensant à ce qu'il venait de dire. -Bon ok la ça sufi ont arrête. -Tu as raison, l'a Harry soit près quand ont va passer te chercher demain soir ok, puis toi aussi tu peut venir si tu veut OK dit Chris à au blond.  
  
Celui-ci ne protesta pas, mais resta fâché quand même. -Bon nous devons y aller à demain Harry. Chris lui fit un clin d'œil et partit avec les autres.  
  
Lorsqu'ils ne les vit plus, Harry ce retourna vert Marco, lui lenca un regard mauvais puis le dépassa pour partir. -Ai attend ou tu va ? -La ou tu n'est répliqua t'il. -Pourquoi tu me parles comme cela ? Je tes rien fait moi lui dit - t'il en courant après lui.  
  
-Rien fait ! , mais tu veut rire !Depuis le début qu'ils sont arriver tu n'arrête pas de dire du mal d'eux et en plus devant eux , c'est toi qui est pas bien lui cria Harry qui s'était arrêter . C'est quoi que tu espère en, dit moi, tu veut éloigner tout le monde de moi en, la j'avais réussi à me faire des amis puis toi tu l'aient envoie chier !! Moi la j'en ai plus qu'assez, mais aller dit le moi ces quoi que tu espérait en faisant cela en dit le moi ?  
  
-Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal dit Marco. Il avait tout écouté ce qu'Harry lui avait dit sans parler et la il était triste de ce faire crier dessus par lui. Le blond pensait que ce serait pour le mieux si Harry ne connaissait pas ces tipes. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry connaisse d'autre gars que lui. Lorsque Harry avait été dans la voiture avec l'autre gars et qu'il avait vie le brun dans les bras de l'autre con il s'était senti abattu. Pourquoi il réagissait ainsi ? Ce pourrais t'il qu'il ai quelque sentiment pour le garçon que son père détestait tant ? Ceci le fit sourire. À ce moment il sortit de sa stoppeur pour réaliser qu'il était seul, Harry n'était plus l'a. Il réalisa qu'il était la depuis longtemps et qu'Harry avait du partir vue qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.  
  
« Merde, bravo Marco, regarde ce que tu a fait, il es parti et à cause de quoi ?? Parce que tu pensait » « Oui, mais tu pensait à lui, à comment tu commençais à l'apprécier »  
  
Le blond partit cher lui en ce disant que le brun y était sûrement aller.  
  
Lorsqu'il rentra, ses parents étaient en grande conversation. Ils lui demandèrent à lui parler. Ils lui dirent qu'Harry voulait aller à la fête avec ses nouveaux amis. Marco leur raconta ce qui était arrivé avec eux et leurs dits aussi que lui aussi avait été invité. Severus ne voulais pas que son fils aille, mais sa mère trouva l'idée intéressante car avant que Marco lui dise qu'il avait été invité elle ne voulait pas laisser Harry y aller seul. Son père disait que si Potter volais y aller et bien que ce fût son problème, mais sa femme lui ait fait remarquer qu'ils avaient la responsabilité de lui pour les vacances. Ceci l'avais fait changer d'idée avec le fait que son fils lui dit qu'il était plus vieux d'un ans de Harry et qu'il savais très bien ce défendre . En même temps il pourrait jeter un coup d'œil au brun.  
  
En fin de compte ils avaient accepté. Marco était aller voir Harry dans sa chambre pour lu annoncer que c'était d'accort, qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Il remarqua que le brun lui faisait la tête. En apprenant que c'était à cause de lui qu'il était en colère il voulu régler tout de suite la situation. Il laissa Harry s'expliquer pour ensuite lui dire qu'il ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste parce qu'il ne l'avais pas écouté. Le blond lui expliqua la situation et tout s'arrangea.  
  
Marco était dans son lit, ce soir il avait pu parler avec Harry pendant longtemps. Lorsqu'il avait dit à son père qu'il était avec Harry il avait commencé à hurler dessus lui, mais le blond n'avait rien fait. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il aimait beaucoup la compagnie du garçon que son père détestait tant et lui avait dit qu'il lui parlerait s'il le voulait. Sa mère avait comprise et avait approuvé son choix, mais son père sa avait été une autre chose. Donc son père ne lui avait pas redressé la parole. Après cette dispute, il avait été parlé avec Harry pour lui dire la nouvelle et il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait découvert quelque sentiment pour le survivant et que la remarque du gars qui avait dit que Harry ne le laissait pas indifférent était plus vraie qu'il ne le pensait. En partant pour aller ce coucher il lui avait donner un bec sur la joue, il s'attendait à ce que Harry le repousse, mais non il lui en avait donné un à son tour. Ceci avait rendu le blond fou de joie et l'avais fait passer une nuit d'enfer.  
  
Le lendemain matin, son père ne lui avait toujours pas reparler, et lorsqu'il partit dans la voiture de Chris le soir pour la fête il ne lui avait pas souhaiter de passer une belle soirée comme sa mère.  
  
................................ DANS LA VOITURE.  
  
Harry était monté avec Marco sur le siège arrière. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise verte et noir. Marco était très beau au yeux de Harry et il sentait bon également, il pouvait sentir son odeur car il était assis à côté de lui dans la voiture.  
  
-Tu tes mis beau Harry lui dit Chris, tu va en faire craquer plus d'une ou plus d'un lui dit t'il avec un clin d'œil et un coup de tête trop voyant vert Marco.  
  
-La prochaine fois soit dont un peu plus discret quand tu veux faire passer un message subtil lui dit t'il avec un sourire rieur. Chris partit à rire.  
  
...................................Pendant la fête .  
  
Ce soir Harry avait décide d'avoir du fun et prenait tout les vert de bière ..... Que l'on lui donnait. Quelque foi il perdait Marco de vue en allant danser ou parler à du monde. Il était à peu près rendu à son 10 vert dans la soirée u'il avait perdu complètement la gang. Seul le blond était avec lui. Celui-ci aussi d'ailleurs avec beaucoup but autant que Harry. Lorsqu'il vain pour s'asseoir avec le – fils -de celui- qui –ne l'aimait -pas, il manqua et tomba par terre. -merde Harry dit le blond en parlant un peu plus bizarre qu'à l'ordinaire fait attention.  
  
Marco l'emmena dehors dans un parc un peu plus loin.  
  
Harry s'assis sur une balançoire. -C'est vraiment une belle fête en. -Oui vraiment bien je m'amuse bien, et je trouve que le punch au fruit alcoolisé est extra dit Harry. -Super, c'est vrai, mais je crois que tu en as pris un petit peu trop. -Non même pas vrai. -Si tu es soul. Marco pris la balançoire de Harry dans ses main pour le balancer, mais le brun ne ce tenait pas alors il tomba en arrière. -Oh ça va. Le blond, à genoux par terre ce pencha sur Harry. -Tu sais que comme ça le monde pourrais ce poser des question dit Harry ! -Oui et alors répondit l'autre d'une voix sensuelle. -Tu sais que tu es mignon comme ça dit Harry. (ééé les effets de l'alcool ) -Je suis toujours mignon dit t'il d'une voix charmante et en lui frottant la joue du revers de main. Harry totalement en déraillement et toujours coucher par terre à cause de tout ce qu'il avait bus, prit la tête de Marco de sa main, l'approcha et l'embrassa. Tous ça ce ne ce fit très vite. L'autre garçon ne protesta pas .Au contraire, il s'approcha encore plus d'Harry et approfondit le baiser. Leur langue dans la bouche de l'autre se maillait tout comme leur main sur le corps de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils ce lâchèrent à bout de souffles, ils ce regardèrent dans les yeux tout en restant dans la même position qui était : Marco sur Harry.  
  
-J'en avait envie depuis longtemps dit Marco pour briser le silence qui n'était pas du tout gêner. -Pas le seul répondit Harry.  
  
Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser quelque temps puis décidèrent de rentrer car il était passé minuit. Par chance la maison n'était pas loin, à pêne 10 minutes à pied.  
  
En rentrant, les adultes les avaient attendu, mais ne leur posa aucune question car ils remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas en états en observant leurs états. Ils était plein de terre et de sable et avait tout les comportement du monde qui buvent beaucoup.  
  
Dans l'étais ou il ce trouvaient, ils ce foutaient de ce qui l'aient attendrais demain à réaliser ce qui venait de ce passer et de comment il réagiraient à cela, mais surtout de penser à ce que l'autre en penserais.  
  
C'est sur la penser de cette belle soirée qui avait bien commencé et surtout bien fini que les deux garçon s'endormirent.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Maintenant REVIEW svp. ((((((((Avec un sourire plein de dent))))))))))  
  
DSL POUR LE RETARD, J'AI EU DES PROBLÈMES AVEC MON ORDINATEUR . POUR LES PROCHAINES FOIS JE VAIS POSTER À TOUT LES DIMANCHE APRÈS-MIDI COME D'HABITUDE .  
  
Merci  
Clau  
  
- 


	4. mise au point et romantisme

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Atermis : Salut Caro, je suis toujours contente de voir une de tes reviews ou de tes messages. Tu est toujours la pour me dire un petit mots d'amour (J'adore ça), ou pour me dire de ne pas lâcher. Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite tant attendue !  
  
Katty angel : Salut, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes ce que je fais. Tu m'a dit aussi que tu n'aimait pas mes fautes, ben moi je peut te dire que je fait mon possible et aussi que dans une histoire ont ai pas obliger de regarder les fautes, mais plutôt le contenu de l'histoire. Pour le chapitre 3, j'ai du le terminer en vitesse car je n'est pas pu aller sur l'ordi le dimanche ou je devait mettre la fic, je n'est pu y aller que le soir. J'avis donc a répondre aux reviews ainsi qu'a terminer le nouveau chapitre que j'avais déjà commencer. Je suis désolé si les fautes t'embêtent tant que ça. Ce n'est facile non plus car j'ai 2 fics à faire. Je sais qu'il y en a qui en ont plus, mais moi je met un chapitre pour mes 2 fic chaque semaine et ont peut dire que mes chapitres son gros. Je n'aime pas attendre des mois entier pour voir un nouveau chapitre arriver c'est pourquoi je fait toujours un nouveau chapitre à tout les semaines. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes, mais je crois que pour les fautes je ne pourrais jamais ne pas en faire du tout. Voici la suite, bonne lecture ! J'espère que tu seras satisfaite ! Xx.  
  
Elehyn : Salut, tout ce que tu m'a dit met aller directement au cœur. C'était tellement gentil quand tu as dit que tu étais déçu que le chapitre ce termine car tu aurais voulu continuer. Moi aussi quand je li tes fic j'ai déjà envie d'être à la semaine prochaine pour voir la suite. Pour ce qui est de l'école ou va Marco, Kathy et Jimmy, ben tu va voir, mais il y aura des changements, je ne peut pas t'en dire plus sans te révéler ce qui va arriver. Pour ce qui est de Chris et de sa position par rapport à Harry, ben cela aussi reste à voir ......... Je suis ure que tu vas aimer la suite car elle s'annonce extra !!!! Merci pour tout les beau compliments que tu me fait je t'adore. Voici la suite que tu attendais tant.  
  
Lunicorne : Bonjour, comme tu le dit c'est vrai que c'est parfois troublant ce qui arrive avec la technologie. Moi j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à mettre ma mise en page correct. Depuis le début rien ne marche comme il le faut. Bon, le principal c'est l'histoire. Merci de ta review même si elle est courte (llol). Voici la suite. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses, bye et bonne lecture.  
  
Lululle : Salut Lululle , je suis contente que tu aime toujours ce que je fait . Pour les fautes, ben je suis désolé comme toujours. Pour ce chapitre bien je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. J'ai aussi une autre histoire Idée germé dans une certaine tête blonde et je fais de très long chapitre pour les deux fics en une semaine. En plus je n'est pas pu aller sur l'ordi dimanche à cause d'un problème avec l'ordinateur donc quand j'ai embarquer s'était le soir j'ai donc du finir d'écrire l'histoire puis répondre aux review pour ensuite me dépêcher de le poster pas trop tard . je ne ferais jamais aucune faute car pour moi c'est impossible . Je trouve que l'important est l'histoire et qu'on ai pas obliger de toujours voir s'il y a des fautes, c'est le contenue de l'histoire qui compte. Voici maintenant la suite.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : Salut, je suis contente que tu met laisser une review. Encore plus contente que tu aime toujours. J'espère que tu ai venue à bout avec ton ordi ! Merci de toujours me dire que tu penses et de m'encourager. Bonne lecture !  
  
Lyly : Salut Lili, je suis contente que tu aimes et que tu met laisser une review . La suite arrivera à tout les dimanches, mais je pense que pour toi ce sera les Lundi car nous n'avons pas les mêmes heurs. En espérant que la prochaine foi j'aille plus que 6 mots, voici la suite llol  
  
@#!@#?%*)*&?$#@#$#?$#?$W#?@%#@!\\!#$?%?**?%(?)&)*%($*@&!#%&!#$#@!\!#! Harry et Marco ce son embrasser étant soul à une fête. Ils s'endorment tout les deux en pensant à ce que l'autre peut bien penser du baiser.  
  
Lorsque Harry ce réveilla le lendemain matin, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait envie de vomir et n'arrivait pas à s'avoir ou était le plafond du sol. Il mis ses mains dans son visage comme s'il pouvais enlever le mal juste par ce geste. Puis, sans qu'il ne sens rende compte, il était tombé par terre. « Merde de merde » IL ce releva en ce tenant à près la petite table de nuit. Il resta immobile quelque instant afin de pouvoir distinguai le haut du bas, puis ce dirigea vert la porte pour ensuite partir à courir jusqu'aux toilette afin de ce vider l'estomac de toute substance.  
  
Après avoir vomis, Harry ce sentit beaucoup mieux et ce fut à cet instant que tout les souvenir de la veille refirent surface. Un souvenir le frappa. Il aurais voulu à l'instant rentrer dans la toilette et que quelqu'un tire la chasse pour qu'il parte et ne revienne plus. Il hoqueta puis revomie à nouveau. « Merde, mais quel con j'ai fait, je n'aurais pas du boire. »  
« Oui, mais au moins j'ai fait une chose que j'aurais voulu faire sans être sous effet d'alcool   
  
« Ok, la je vais arrêter de me parler tout seul »  
  
Le brun tira la chasse, baissa le couvert, s'assis dessus puis pensa. IL ce dit qu'il s'était embrasser Marco et lui et qu'il ne l'avais pas dit à personne. Ils s'étaient quitter pour aller ce coucher en très bon compte sans ce soucier de ce qui ce passerais quand il ce réveilleraient. Harry était fier de ce qu'il avait fait car s'était lui qui l'avait embrassé, il avait voulu le faire depuis qu'il avait fait un peu mieux connaissance. C'est au moment ou il l'avait consolé qu'il aurait volontiers aimé l'embrasser. La veille, il l'avait fait, mais le blond était lui aussi soul alors il regrettait sûrement d'avoir répondu quand il l'avait ....... Souvent quand l'on fait des gaffes comme cela ont voudrais ne jamais avoir à les affronter. Harry ce leva et retourna dans la chambre, il regarda le cadrent. Il n'était que 6 :30 du matin, personne n'était lever encore. Ceci lui redonna courage car il n'aurait pas à affronter tout de suite Marco quand il le regarderais avec un air outré ou peu être qu'il le dirait à tout le monde pour que Rogue le déteste encore plus qu'avant . « Merde, mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça moi ? » « Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avait envie ce répondit t'il à lui-même.» « Oui sauf que la je voudrais ne jamais l'avoir fait »  
  
Harry pris sa brosse à dent et sortit de la chambre pour enlever le goût dégelasse qu'il avait dans la bouche. La salle de bain d'en haut n'était pas accessible pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas alors il du aller dans celle qui ce trouvait à côté de la salle qui servait autrefois de bibliothèque. Il ce fit silencieux tout le long du trajet. Arrivé dans la pièce il commença à brosser, mais un bruit attira son attention, il regarda dans le miroir et vie Marco qui venait d'arriver. Il le regardait lui aussi. Harry était tellement surpris qu'il échappa sa brosse à dent et fit couler de la mousse de sa bouche sur son chandail.  
  
Marco rie doucement et lui tendit la débarbouillette. Le survivant enleva la mousse puis ce sécha la bouche après avoir du de l'eau pour enlever la mousse restante. -Maintenant que tu as fini de te brosser les dents, je doit te parler chuchota Marco en lui prennent la main et en l'entraînant dans ..... Dans .... Dans sa chambre.  
  
La pièce était sombre en raison de rideau encore baisser. Un lit occupait le centre de la pièce avec à ses deux côtés une petite table de chevet. À gauche occupait une grande commode et à Droite, en dessous de la fenêtre, il y avait un bureau de travail. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua que Marco n'était qu'en boxer et en t-shirt. Lorsqu'il le remarqua ses yeux s'agrandirent et il devin tout rouge. Le blond le remarqua parce qu'il sourit. -Harry chuchota t'il, je .....Bien je voulais te parler de .... Hier dit t'il en allant s'assoire sur le lit défait. Vien t'assoire. -Non sa vas, je vais rester ................ Mais Marco avait pris sa main et l'avais assis à côté de lui. -Harry ...... heu comment dire .....  
  
Le dénommé Harry avait baissé la tête rouge comme une tomate et surtout mal à laise. Il redoutait ce qu'allait dire Marco, car non seulement il aimait le jeune homme, mais aussi ne voulais pas subir ses foudres. -Je suis désolé s'empressa de dire Harry. Je ne voulais pas.  
  
Mais Harry ne continua pas en voyant le visage de l'autre, il avait reflété la tristesse quand il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas. A......... Ok ...... Tu ne voulais pas dit Marco qui avait maintenant une voix enroué.............Bien ..... Je regrette dit Harry, je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça, je suis désolé ne soit pas fâcher ........... Je ....  
Harry ce leva puis partit vert la porte.  
-Moi je ne regrettait pas dit Marco dans un murmure.  
Harry s'arrêta net. Il avait la main sur la poigné. IL ce retourna, il ne  
croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
-Qu'es-ce que tu as dit, dit Harry.  
-R ... Rien, je, non.  
Harry pensait qu'il aurait pu arriver que Marco l'aime lui aussi, il  
avait bien entendu, il avait dit « Moi je ne regrette pas. »  
-Non tu as dit « Moi je ne regrette pas dit Harry. » Je croyais que tu  
aurais voulu tout nier et que tu m'aurais crier dessus, je croyais que ....  
-Ça veut dire que tu disait que tu regrettait à cause que tu avait peur  
de ma réaction ? dit Marco dans un murmure.  
Harry ne pu dire rien.  
Marco s'était levé et avait rejoint le brun.  
-Harry, je ne le prends pas mal ......Je suis .........Même heureux que ce soit  
arrivé termina t'il dans un souffle.  
-Je ...... Je .... Marco, moi aussi, mais je ne veut pas que tu ..........  
Mais il ne termina pas car le blond s'était penché et l'avais embrasser.  
Harry ne sit attendait pas, mais répondit quand même au baiser.  
Une fois arrêter, Marco sourit de bonheur.  
-Marco je .... Croyait que tu allais m'hurler dessus.  
-Chhhhhhhhhhuttttt, non, je suis heureux.  
  
Harry reflétait avec son visage une face qui ne comprenait pas ce qui ce  
passait. Marco sourit à voir son visage perdu alors il l'emmena jusqu'au  
lit ou il s'assit avec Harry à côté de lui.  
  
-Écoute Harry commença Marco, je ......... Je voulais que tu sache que je ne  
regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé. La je parle de durant la fête, mais  
aussi de ce qui vient juste de ce passer.  
  
Après avoir dit cela il regarda le brun droit dans les yeux et ne dit  
plus rien, il attendait qu'Harry parle à son tour et dise ce qu'il  
pensait de tout cela.  
  
Harry compris le message et commença à parler .  
  
-Heu Marco reprit-il en chuchotant et en passant rouge comme une tomate  
................ Je ...... Je ne regrette pas ce qui ces passés lors de la fête ni ce  
qui viens de ce passer termina le survivant dans un murmure.  
  
-Tu ne peut pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir ce que tu vient de me  
dire l'a Harry. Tu sais, je t'aime bien. Ben je t'aime un peu beaucoup.  
Il prit une grande respiration puis Je t'aime un point c'est tout dit  
Marco.  
-Je t'aime aussi Marco répondit l'autre les mains entre les jambes.  
Ils restèrent comme cela sans rien dire dans un silence gênant pendant  
quelque temps .  
  
Harry pensait dans sa tête « Embrasse-le embrasse-le ...... » Et c'est ce  
qu'il fit. Rapidement, il ce tourna vert le blond , ce cola à lui puis  
aussi rapidement mis ses bras à l'entour de son cou en l'embrassant .  
Harry était maintenant à genou sur le lit en train d'embrasser le fils de  
Rogue. Marco quant à lui, avait rapproché Harry à lui et il était  
maintenant assis sur ses genoux (de côté). Marco le tenait par la taille  
et l'on aurait pu remarquer qu'ils s'embrassaient maintenant à pleine  
bouche avec la langue.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent arrêter, il ce regardaient dans les yeux. Harry devient  
encore une foi tout rouge à remarquer comment ils étaient. Il ce leva et  
alla s'assoire à coter du blond et non pas sur ses genoux.  
  
-Écoute Harry, je sais qu'avec mon père ce n'est pas la grande amitié,  
mais moi je tien à toi et j'aimerais bien si tu le veut pouvoir sortir  
avec toi. Ne me répond pas que c'est impossible à cause que je suis le  
fils de ton professeur parce que ce n'est pas une bonne excuse et ne me  
répond pas non plus qu'on ne ce connaît pas assez parce qu'après savoir  
embrasser à 3 reprise et plus sa ne compte plus.  
  
Harry avait écouter ce que lui avait dit celui qui le faisait frémir. Il  
adorait embrasser les lèvres du blond, il ne voulais jamais s'arrêter .  
Il aimait le brun presque noir de ses cheveux et son visage sérieux, mais  
à la foi confient. Il pourrais ce perdre dans ses yeux d'un brun  
profond. Il était très beau garçon et adorable à regarder. Il ressemblais  
quelque peu à son père sur la carrure et sa grandeur, mais n'avais pas sa  
froideur ni son air supérieur. Harry aimait le voir sourire, ses petits  
sourire pour le saluer le matin ou simplement lorsqu'il le voyait durant  
la journée. Lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il attendit une réponse il le dit sans  
hésiter.  
  
-Oui je voudrais sortir avec toi Marco.  
Celui-ci expira de bonheur sans trop faire de bruit pour ne pas  
réveiller les autres.  
-Oh Harry tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu me rends heureux.  
Le dénommé Harry avait baiser la tête embarrasser.  
-J'adore lorsque tu es gêné comme cela tu es tellement mignon que je  
pourrais te manger tout cru. Il prit son menton, le souleva puis lui  
donna un doux baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon.  
  
Harry releva la tête avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.  
-Marco dit t'il timidement, je voudrais une seul condition.  
-Quoi ?  
-J'accepte seulement si tu me promet que tu ne mettra pas ton père au  
courant ni ta mère ni ton frère ou ta sœur.  
-Lorsque je te l'ai proposé j'avais déjà pris cette décision, je ne crois  
pas qu'il soit dit prudent de le dire à mon père surtout car tu ne  
serais pas le seul à mourir. Moi aussi j'y passerais.  
  
-Donc c'est bien d'accort que personne ne doit être d'accort dit Harry  
d'une voie enfantine !  
  
-Bien sur lui dit t'il avec un sourire. Il ce pencha en s'accotant sur  
une main pour prendre ses lèvre encore une foi. Le baiser était  
magnifique.  
  
.........................................  
  
Harry et Marco s'étaient promis de ne parler de leur relation à personne.  
Ils étaient tout les deux conscient du fait que s'il arrivait quelque  
chose entre eux et qu'ils se séparaient que les choses seraient plus  
difficiles, mais il avait quand même tenter l'expérience. Après s'être  
avoué leur amour, ils étaient rester un tout petit peu ensemble, mais pas  
assez longtemps à leur goût. Le jour était levé et ils ne voulaient pas  
ce retrouver devant un des membre de la famille, ça aurait l'air trop  
suspect. Les deux nouveau amoureux s'étaient donc quittés pour aller  
dormir encore un peu ou ..........  
  
Harry était aller ce coucher encore pour faire passer le moment  
exceptionnel qui venait d'arriver. Harry n'arrivait pas à ce faire à  
l'idée qu'il sortait avec Marco. Depuis quelque temps il s'était demander  
ce que cela aurait fait de l'embrasser ou d'être dans ses bras et  
maintenant à chaque foi qu'il pensait au garçon, il ce disait que c'était  
le fils de Rogue, son professeur que le détestait.  
  
Lorsqu'il ce réveilla, il remarqua qu'il avait dormit très peu. À pêne 35  
minutes. Il s'habilla et descendit en bas avec limage de Marco et lui  
entrain de s'embrasser. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il remarqua  
tout de suite son nouvel amoureux assis à sa table habituelle. Lui non  
plus n'avait pas dormit longtemps.  
  
-Harry dit Amanda pendant qu'il mangeait. Ce matin c'est toi qui s'es  
levé, parce que j'ai entendu de bruit.  
-Non, maman c'est moi s'empressa de dire Marco. J'ai été malade.  
-Marco ta chambre est au sous-sol dit t'elle et tu est le seul en bas.  
-Heu ..... Oui ben ces parce que je suis monter pour me prendre un ver de  
jue pour m'enlever le goût.  
-Ok, mais tu va mieux maintenant ?  
-Oui ça va je croit que c'est à cause de la fête de hier dit t'il.  
-C'est très normal que c'est à cause de la fête de hier commença le  
maître des potion avec tout ce que tu as du boire dit t'il sévèrement.  
-Papa c'était une fête qu'es-ce que tu aurait voulu que je face, que je  
reste assis et que je regarde tout le monde s'amuser ?  
-Je ne faisais qu'émettre un fait Marco.  
  
-Harry dit Amanda pour terminer la conversation, as-tu fini tous tes  
devoirs de vacances ?  
- Non, je n'es pas fait ceux de potions.  
-Ok ben peu être que Marco voudra t'aider à les faire, lui non plus n'a  
pas terminer ses devoirs. Nous allons ranger la table pour vous faire la  
place dit t'elle.  
-Non ça va je n'est ........  
-Amanda dit Rogue les élèves ne sont pas supposer avoir de l'aide pour  
leur devoir dit t'il d'un ton sans réplique.  
-D'accort alors ils peuvent seulement faire leur devoir tout simplement.  
  
..........................  
  
Amanda avait insister pour qu'ils travaille un peu jusqu'au dîner. Marco  
s'était rapproché et était maintenant assis à une place d'intervalle de  
lui. Harry travaillait sur son devoir de potion qui pour la 1 foi dans  
ces vacances il pu faire. Les autres années il avait été obligé de le  
faire en vitesse rendue à l'école car son oncle ne permettait pas ses  
effets scolaires dans sa chambre. Il remarqua qu'an travaillant bien et  
en cherchant les informations, son devoir était impeccable. C'étai  
différant de travailler dans une bonne atmosphère qu'a toute vitesse.  
Presque tout le temps, Amanda était resté dans la cuisine pour s'occuper  
à ses choses et Rogue assis à la table à corriger, lire tout en les  
surveillant. Seulement, l'a ils étaient partit louer des films pour le  
soir avec les enfants alors Marco et Harry étaient seul. Le blond  
s'assis sur la chaise libre à côté du brun et lui prit la main.  
  
Ont ai tout seul Harry tu te rend compte, je pensait qu'ils ne partiraient jamais. Il lui embrassa la main puis ce rapprocha encore plus pour capturer ses lèvres. -Marco, fait attention ils pourraient revenir. Non pas maintenant, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Harry pour la caresser un peu et continuant de l'embrasser. Aller vient Harry ..........Sur moi. Il le tira pour l'aider à venir sur ses genoux.  
  
Harry lui sourit en caressant sa joue .Il embrassa sa lèvre d'en bas et  
passa sa langue sur celle du haut. Marco la captura et recommença à  
l'embrasser.  
  
Bientôt ils entendirent des pas et des rires. Harry prit de panique  
s'enleva à la vitesse d'une éclaire de sur les genoux de Marco à la  
vitesse de l'éclaire pour ce mettre sur sa propre chaise, mais il le fit  
tellement vite qu'il tomba à la renverses sur le dos. Tous aussi  
rapidement il ce remit sur ses pieds et s'assis comme si de rien  
n'était.  
  
Après le dîné, Harry monta dans la chambre et y resta jusqu'au souper. Il  
y termina une dissertation pour l'histoire de la magie, re(1) re(2) re(3)  
re(4) re(5) re(6) relus(7) pour la 7 foi le livre qu'Hermione lui avait  
donner sur le Quiditch ..... Enfin il passa un après-midi plus vieux à  
fait ceci cela.  
  
........................................PENDANT LE SOUPÉ .  
  
Harry, tu sais quelque fois nous faisons des soirées cinéma et ce soir, nous allons en faire une. Tout haleur, quand vous travailliez Marco et toi nous y sommes allé. Tu aurais envie ce soir d'y participer avec nous.  
  
Harry avait écouté, sa fourchette en l'air.  
  
-Heu .... Non, merci dit t'il en voyant l'air de Rogue quand elle lui avait demander s'il était intéressé. Le survivant avait sentit des papillons dans son ventre quand il avait vue la face de Rogue, comme s'il prenait trop de place qu'il n'en prenait pas déjà. Harry ce dit que s'ils venaient à apprendre pour Marco et lui, leur fils serait lui aussi dans le trouble et ce serait la pagaille dans la famille. Tous ça à cause de lui. En ce moment il était partagé entre la tristesse et l'amour. Il avait découvert ce que ça faisait d'être en amour et en ce moment il songeait déjà à tout laisser tomber. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas avoir une vie normale avec un papa et une maman. Pourquoi c'était sur lui que tout s'était abattu. Bien sur il devait accepter tout sans rien dire car il était Harry Potter, le sauveur de la terre.  
  
Il regarda Rogue puis dit. -Non, madame je ne peux vraiment pas, je dois rejoindre des amis, merci quand même. Il ce leva et partit, mais avant de monter en haut il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son professeur qui était ravie et qui exprimait un profond désarroi à son égard.  
  
Tout le monde resta silencieux après le départ d'Harry. -Pauvre petit dit Amanda tout bas en regardant méchamment Son époux. -Quoi dit celui-ci pour ce défendre. -Ont en reparlera tout haleur dit t'elle sur le même ton. Elle ce leva et débarrassa la table. Marco, lui, avait gardé la tête baiser. Il savait très bien qu'Harry n'avait pas voulu venir à cause de son père. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'il l'avait regardé comme si son père avait voulu lui dit « Fait gaffe si tu dit oui pour les films » Sa mère aussi le savait, mais elle en savait plus que lui. En cet instant, La blonde pensa à quelque chose. « Peu être que Harry allait songer à la laisser pour ne pas le voir souffrir à cause de son père. Il ne connaissait pas énormément de chose de Harry comme Hermione ou Ron, mais il s'avait qu'il faisait toujours tout pour que les autres soit corrects. Il ne voulais jamais voir souffrir les autres à cause lui. Marco l'avais sur en parlant avec lui quand son père n'était pas la. C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa la tête. Il ce leva et descendit directement dans sa chambre.  
  
Harry pour sa part n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'aller voir Chris et les autres. Il voulais penser, penser à ce qui lui arrivait et à comment allait ce dérouler l'année scolaire, comment il allait pouvoir regarder Rogue une foi à l'école. Il habitait cher lui, mais n'était pas plus familiarisé avec lui. Harry avait pensé qu'il pourrait apprendre à mieux connaître son professeur, mais lui(Rogue) n'en avait pas envie. Il s'était toujours demander pourquoi il le haïssait autant. Un jour il avait appris que ça avait un rapport avec son père. Ont lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais juger une personne avant de la connaître, mais c'était le contraire qu'avait fait Rogue. D'et le premier instant ou il l'avais vue, il avait su que jamais il ne pourrais y avoir un petit lien entre eux, jamais.  
  
Il était maintenant en train de ce balancer comme à tout les foi ou il avait à penser ou à faire le point sur sa vie.  
  
.........................................DEHORS , DANS LA BALENCOIRE FAMILIALE .  
  
Toute la famille était allée dehors avant d'aller s'installer pour écouter les films.  
  
Tout à coup deux auto s'arrêtèrent brui lament devant la demeure.  
  
-Ai .......Heu ... Oui. Marco ...Oui c ça Marco cria Antony, tu sais ou il es Harry ? Marco lava la tête. -Non. -Il n'est pas avec vous cria une deuxième voix, celle de Chris. Le blond fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas ce garçon, il avait la nette impression que son amoureux ne le laissait pas indifférent.  
  
-Non il est partit tout haleur, il n'est pas dans sa chambre.  
  
-Merde, ont le cherche partout.  
  
Rogue n'aimait vraiment pas ces gens la il avait un regard meurtrier. Son fil parlait avec eux, ces ignoble moldu turbulent .Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les moldus, non c'était juste le fait qu'ils ne l'aient connaissait pas donc ils ne l'aient aimaient pas. -Ok merci pareil. Et ils partirent dans un bruissement de moteur. -Il n'était pas sensé être avec eux demanda Amanda. -Peu importe ou il soit ce maudit gamin au moins que ce ne soit pas dans mes pattes. (En voulant dire qu'il ne soit pas la pour me déranger et m'embêter.) -SEVERUS, tu arrête tes propos MAL placés, j'ai dit, bel exemple que tu donne à tes enfants.  
  
-A ok, dit t'il. Il ce leva et rentra dans la maison. Nous devrions commencer le premier film. Amanda ce leva en regardant une dernière foi si elle n'apercevrait pas Harry au coin de la rue.  
  
.............................................  
  
Il était tard, il avait dépassé le couvre feu d'une demi heur. (Ça veut dire qu'il était 10 heurs car il avait demandé dans le chapitre dernier 30 minutes de plus). Il n'avait pas plus avancé avec ce qu'il pensait. Ce qui arriverais avec Marco, ses problèmes avec Rogue ou les changements dans l'année avec ses amis.  
  
-Pour ne pas avoir plus de représailles, il partit. Amanda ne le chicana pas, elle lui dit juste de faire attention la prochaine foi. Il monta donc ce coucher.  
  
...................................PENDANT CE TEMPS DDANS LA SOUS-SOL , DANS LA CHAMBRE DE Marco .  
  
Celui-ci avait décidé d'écrire une lettre à son amour. Il ne voulais pas qu'ils ce laissent alors il lui avait composé une belle lettre pour qu'il la reçoive demain matin. Il ce relie.  
  
Bonjour mon amour, Je t'écris pour te dire que je t'aime énormément. Je peux comprendre ce que tu dois vivre en ce moment. Être partagé entre moi et mon père, la tension d'être ici et de ce que tu devrais faire dans tout ça, mais sache que je n'est pas envie de gâcher un si bel amour pour cela. J'ai eu peur hier en pensant que tu pourrais choisir de laisser tomber notre relation pour m'éviter de vivre une querelle familial si quelqu'un apprenait pour nous deux. C'est ne parlant avec toi lorsque mon père n'était pas la que j'ai appris à connaître un côté de toi qui veut protéger tout le monde. Sache seulement que je n'est pas besoin d'être protégé et que j'ai fait le bon choix en voulant sortir avec toi. Je t'aime. Je pense très souvent à toi et je regrette qu'on ne puisse ce voir plus souvent .Je trouve intéressant le fait de pouvoir s'écrire comme cela et je t'invite à le faire toi aussi. J'espère t'avoir convaincu si s'était le cas, de ne pas penser à pouvoir me laisser. Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime et je t'aime encore. Je pense à toit chaque jour et chaque nuit en me disant que tu dors à côté de moi. Peu être pourrons nous dormir tout les deux ? Je l'espère. À bientôt et répond-moi mon amour. Je t'embrasse très fort. Marco xx.  
  
Il trouva que sa lettre était plus que bien alors lui la mis dans une enveloppe pour que demain matin un hibou le lui apporte. Le blond était satisfait de lui en ce couchant et ces en rêvant qu'Harry dormait avec lui qu'il s'endormie.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Maintenant review SVP ((((((Avec un sourire plein de dents))))) --- » La vache qui rie.  
  
C'est important de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, juste quelques minutes ne changeront rien pour me dire un petit mot ou peu être un long ). Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.  
  
Merci Clau 


	5. problème règlé et nuit mouvementé

IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!! Ce chapitre est mis en retard car je suis partit toute la fin de semain pour le tournois de hockey de mon frère. J'ai donc terminer ce chapitre en 2 jours (ce qui ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de temps.) Alors veiller m'excuse pour le retard. Merci et bonne lectire. Clau  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lapieuvredudessert : Salut, comme tu dit c'est vrai qu'il son mignon, mais rien ne reste toujours beaux alors li la suite des aventures et tu verra, je ne te dit pas ce qui arrivera. Bonne lecture.  
  
Elehyn : Salut, j'aime beaucoup lire tes reviews car elles sont toujours bourrées de compliment. Notamment, tu m'as dit que tu aimais beaucoup comme je décrivais les sentiments de Marco et de Harry, et bien je te remercie beaucoup, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes autant ce que je fais, merci beaucoup. Pour la suite et bien je te laisse sur ta faim, je ne te dit pas ce qui va arriver llol. Bon je le sais que tu as attendu pour voir ce chapitre, mais je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir posté avant, n'oublie pas que j'étais partie. Voici la suite tant attendue. Bonne lecture.  
  
Atermis : Salut, je suis contente que tu ai aimer mon chapitre, mais surtout que tu es lu la vrai fin. Au début j'était vraiment paniquer et j'espère que tout le monde as lu la bonne fin. Merci beaucoup pour tout tes encouragements et voici la suite avec du retard du au tournois de hockey. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lyly : Salut, toi tu me fais rire, tu me marques toujours la même chose dans tes reviews. Tu m'as ben fait rire quand j'ai vue tes 5 mots. T-k, peu être que la prochaine foi j'aurais un autre message changé, llol. Bon je suis contente que tu aimes alors voici la suite.  
  
Lunicorne : Salut, je te remercie de ton compliment et je suis très très heureuse que tu aimes. Aussi tu es bien gentille pour m'avoir souhaiter bonne chance pour mon hockey, mais ce n'est pas moi qui joue, c'est mon frère. Moi je fais du hockey cosom. Bon et bien voici la suite avec du retard. J'en suis désoler je ne pouvais faire autrement car je poste ce chapitre le jour même ou je reviens. J'ai posté mon autre fic vendredi, mais je ne pouvais tout poster en même temps. Donc bonne lecture.  
  
Celine.S : Salut, WOW j'ai eu tout tes review qui m'expliquait que ton ordi s'était suicidé. LOL j'ai compris et ce n'est pas grave, au moins je suis contente que tu as aimé et que tu continues à lire mes chapitres. Je ne sais pas si tu lisais aussi mon autre fic ? : Idée germé dans une certaine tête blonde? T-k tu m'as dit que tu avais perdu les fics que tu lisais donc je te dis mon autre. À bientôt et bonne suite.  
  
Thegirloftheshade : Salut, je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce que je fais et pour la lettre ben tu va voir c'est sure qu'il va arriver quelque chose , mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça sera à cause de la lettre. Voici la suite avec du retard, mais c'est à cause que je poste ce chapitre alors que je reviens d'un tournoi de hockey qui dure tout la fin de semaine. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Merci de m'encourager et voici la suite.  
  
!@\@#!%$&?(*)&)_+%?%#$@!@U?&Y)&%)*&%%@#@!\?%?*)(@!)%?##$*?%#%$@$  
  
Marco met la lettre dans une enveloppe pour que demain le hibou le lui apporte. Marco vient de Faire une lettre à Harry, pour ne pas que celui-ci le laisse à cause qu'il pense que ça peut mal tourner avec son père et lui (Marco).  
  
Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il y avait un hibou qui attendait à la fenêtre de la chambre. Il ce leva et alla ouvrir. Il ne reconnu pas l'écriture, mais la lettre lui était bien adressé. Mon Harry.............................................  
  
À la fin de sa lecture, une larme avait coulé. Il était su émus par ce qu'il venait de lire. Il ce demandait comment Marco avait bien pu deviner ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. C'est vrai qu'il avait eu l'idée de laisser tomber le blond, il ne voulait pas qu'il paille et qu'il y ai de la chicane à cause qu'il sortait avec lui, mais jamais il ne ce serait douter que Marco lui écrirait quelque chose comme cela pour le garder. Jamais une personne ne lui avait témoigné autant d'affection. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Aussi qu'il était bien conscient des risques de ce faire prendre, mais qu'il voulait quand même tenter le coup.  
  
Harry essuya la larme, remis la lettre dans l'enveloppe et la cacha dans sa malle.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Marco s'était levé tôt pour pouvoir envoyer la lettre pour Harry avant qu'il ne ce réveille. Cette nuit, il avait rêvé que Harry et lui étaient dans la voiture de Chris et qu'ils s'embrassaient. Marco n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi ils étaient dans cette voiture, mais il était content d'avoir rêver de ça. Une foi la lettre partit, il tarda un peu dans sa chambre puis descendit en bas décidé à faire lui-même le petit déjeuner aujourd'hui. Il voulais faire une surprise à Harry, mais pour ne pas que les autres s'en rende comptent, il cuisinerait pour tout le monde, mais en faisant savoir à son petit brun que c'était pour lui qui faisait ça.  
  
.......................................  
  
Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que Marco était occupé avec le déjeuner quand les autres descendirent. En premier ce fut son père et sa sœur puis sa mère et son frère. Harry arriva. Lorsqu'il entra et qu'il vie Marco occupé au poile, il resta figé, mais dès qu'il tourna la tête ver lui, Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire avec un merci inaudible. Le blond haussa les sourcils avec un sourire taquin.  
  
-Wow, mais que nous vos l'honneur de nous faire faire le déjeuner par toi ce matin dit Amanda.  
  
-Parce que je suis heureux, très heureux depuis quelque temps dit t'il avec un cou d'œil ver Harry puis ver sa serviette de table.  
  
Harry avait remarquer qu'il avait fixer sa serviette alors il la pris mine de rien et y jeta un coup d'œil.  
  
Pour toi, mon amour, pour te dire que je tien a toi et que je t'aime. J'avait envie de te faire plaisir alors profite de ce petit déjeuner juste pour toi. Marco xx Ps : personne à part toi n'aurais pu lire cela. Petit sortilège de mon invention.  
  
Harry devin tout rouge après avoir lu cela. Comme pouvait t'il pour rester aussi calme quand une personne te disait de tel chose. Marco était formidable avec lui et il était content d'être encore avec lui.  
  
-Heu ça va Harry dit Marco qui était maintenant assis à la table avec eux pour manger, tu es tout rouge dit t'il avec un sourire en coin qui voulais en dire long.  
  
-Oui dit Harry en relevant la tête.  
  
Harry et Rogue n'étaient pas devenus de super ami. À chaque foi qu'il ce croisait dans la maison, Rogue affichait son air dégoûter et Harry, lui ne faisait rien. Il avait entendu un soir, dans sa chambre, Son professeur et Amanda parler.  
  
FLASH BACK.  
  
-Severus, tu te rend compte de ce qui arrive avec Harry?  
  
-Quoi, il n'a rien laisse le dont faire. Il veut toujours attirer l'attention sur lui. Ce gamin, moi je ne suis pas capable je ne peut pas le supporter. Aussi je trouve tellement qu'il aurais du aller autre part que cher nous.  
  
-Sev, je ne peux pas imaginer que tu puisses dire cela. Il est plus toucher que tu ne le penses. Tu sais, jamais il ne parle à personne de nos enfants et ça c'est parce que tu lui a interdit, je le sais et ne me dit pas le contraire.  
  
-Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire que je lui ai interdit. Tu as envie de que nos enfants deviennent comme lui. C'est un sale gain imposant qui sème toujours la pagaille. Personne ne peut le supporter..........  
  
-La jamais je n'aurais cru que tu pourrais dire ça dit t'elle. Tu sais, peu être que tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais il a perdu ses parents, perdu son parrain, il vie avec des gens qui le battent, n'a jamais la conscience tranquille à cause de Voldemort, doit passer ses vacances d'été avec un professeur qu'il déteste et qui le déteste...........  
  
-Comme tu viens de dire il me déteste aussi alors c'est correct.  
  
-Non ce n'est pas correct. Dès le premier instant ou tu l'a vue tu ne l'a pas aimé, tu sais très bien ce que ça fait de ne pas ce sentir aimé alors imagine ce qu'il à du penser. Son professeur ne le connaît même pas et déjà il ne peut pas le sentir.  
  
Severus écoutait sa femme, mais n'y portait pas plus d'intérêt que ça.  
  
-En plus tu veux savoir quelque chose. Ce n'est pas normal de manger si peu quand ont a cet âge. Tu as vue ce qu'il avale à table, ce n'est pas sifflant et aussi, je suis allé dans sa chambre juste pour jeter un coup d'œil et ses bagages, il ne l'aient à même pas ranger. Tous est à la même place que quand il est arrivé. Je trouve que cela prouve qu'i ne ce sent pas allaise ici...........................  
  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
  
Harry ce sentait triste. Quand il passait à coter de Rogue il lui disait : « Tasse-toi sale môme » ou « Pousse-toi imbécile » La raison pour laquelle Harry ne répliquai pas quand il ce faisait insulter était qu'il ne voulais pas mettre les choses encore plus difficiles qu'elles ne le l'étaient déjà.  
  
Après le repas il monta dans la chambre bien décidée à parler à Marco. Alors il lui écrivit un cour message qui disait d'aller le rejoindre dans les bois non loin de cher lui (Marco).  
  
................................................  
  
Harry était assis sur une roche dans les bois près d'un arbre. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il attendait Marco. Tout à coup il entendit des pas. Il tourna la tête pour voir son amoureux venir ver lui. Harry ce leva, le regarda en ce mordant la lèvre, il pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire puis ce précipita ver lui. Marco ouvra ses bras pour attraper Harry qui courais ver lui et le serra fort dans ses bras.  
  
Harry avait ses mains à l'entour de son cou. Il délogea sa tête de sur l'épaule du blond et posa ses lèvre sur celle de son amour. Le fils de Rogue répondit au baiser.  
  
Tout les deux étaient souriant.  
  
-Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait pour moi Marco. S'était super gentil. Ils étaient toujours dans la même position, Harry les main sur les épaules et Marco à l'entour de sa taille bien serrer.  
  
-Alors j'avais bien raison pour la lettre dit Marco. -Oui, tu avais raison et je crois que nous devrions en parler. -Tu as raison, aller vient.  
  
Ils s'assirent par terre. Marco était à côté(c pas comment ça s'écrit je veut dire qu'il est àcoter sur sa main.) sur sa main qui elle (sa main) était juste derrière Harry. Marco Rogue Carlet pencha sa tête et embrassa son beau brun. -Mhhhmmm. Mar...... - Ok j'arrête, aller a y dit moi ce que tu voulais me dire.  
  
Harry lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait ressenti et ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire vivre. Il lui raconta ses peurs face à ce qui aurais pu arriver, mais aussi la joie qu'il avait ressenti en lisant sa magnifique lettre et le petit déjeuner qu'il lui avait fait pour lui. Marco l'écouta jusqu'à la fin sans interruption. Lorsque toutes les explications furent terminées ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
-J'adore quand tu me fait sa dit Harry. Marco avait couché Harry sur le dos dans un tas de feuille. Il l'embrassait en lui caressant le ventre le torse avec une de ses mains.  
  
-Heu ..............Ça ne t'ennui pas que je face ça dit t'il en arrêtant de l'embrasser. Parce que si tu ne veux pas je vais m'arrêter.  
  
-Non, je tes dit que j'aimait ça puis aussi j'adore quand tu me donner des becs dans le cou, ça me détend et je me sens bien.  
  
Marco sourit et ils se ré embrassèrent encore et encore, mais cette fois si, Harry avait mis ses mains sous le chandail de sons amoureux. Ils avaient conclu tout les deux de continuer leur relation, mais de faire attention pour ne pas être découvert par personne.  
  
-Harry. -Moui dit t'il. - Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose dit Marco perdu dans ses pensées à regarder au ciel. -Va y. -Ben je sais bien que tu veut qu'on faces attention pour ne pas être découvert, mais...........Heu..... Je voudrais savoir si tu as envie ben que nous pourrions tout les deux, mais si tu ne veut pas ce n'est pas grave je ne veut pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit parce que j'ai trop d'estime pour toi et que je t'aime très très fort.......... -Marco si tu me disais ou tu voudrais en venir! -Oui....Voudrais tu dormir avec moi une nuit. La ne me dit pas que ces trop risqué car je le sais déjà. Je me dit seulement que ......Ben je ne voit pas pourquoi mon père irait vérifier dans ta chambre si tu ai la et il ne vient pas non lus dans la mienne, alors........  
  
-Marco je croit que................ -OK ce n'est pas grave j'ai tenté mon coup, mais ne tant fait pas je n t'en veut pas.........  
  
-Marco arrête je n'est même pas terminé ce que je voulais dire.  
  
-A et c'est quoi que tu voulais.............  
  
-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, mais que ces risqué. J'ai envie moi aussi de passer une nuit dans tes bras dit t'il rouge comme une tomate, mais il faudrait avoir un plan pour pouvoir le faire.  
  
..................................  
  
Harry était revenue cher Rogue après son petit rendez-vous avec Marco. Il avait trouvé un bon plan pour pouvoir passer une nuit tout les deux. Harry avait adoré le moment passé avec son amoureux, il avait fait un très grand pas en si peu de temps et il aimait beaucoup ce changement. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et s'est pour cette raison que Marco avait voulu qu'il soit ensemble pour la nuit. Harry ne pouvait cacher qu'il éprouvait de gros sentiment pour le blond. Jamais une personne ne lui avait témoigné autant d'affection et il était près à faire tout avec lui.......  
  
............................  
  
-Alors Harry, tu as hâte de retourner Poudlard demanda Amanda. Le dénommé Harry releva la tête doucement. -Heu oui, j'ai hâte. -Tu ne peut pas savoir comment moi aussi j'ai hâte susurra Severus pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre.  
  
Harry sentit monter en lui une bouffé de colère, mais ne fit aucune allusion, ni ne porta de commentaire.  
  
-Alors Harry, ça fait quand même quelque temps que tu es ici et nous n'en savons pas beaucoup sur toi. Quelle est ta matière préférer demanda Amanda.  
  
-La défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
-Ok ça ne te dérange pas que je te pose des questions. Je crois que tout le monde aimerait bien en savoir un peu plus sur toi.  
  
-Si vous le dites.  
  
-Bon quel est ta couleur préférer? -Vert. - Qu'est ce que tu faisait pendant les vacances avant? -Je travaillais dit Harry un peu plus bête qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Amanda le remarqua car elle s'empressa de changer de sujet.............................  
  
Elle continua à lui poser des questions, mais bien vite Harry n'en pouvais plus de voir Rogue rire sarcastiquement de ce qu'il répondait alors il monta en haut dans la chambre bleu pour s'occuper.  
  
........................................................................  
  
S'était le soir et Harry avait bien hâte de passer la nuit avec Marco. Il avait affreusement envie de l'embrasser, de toucher sa peau, de sentir son odeur et de peu être pouvoir faire un peu plus si possible. Pour cela il devait attendre que tout le monde aille ce coucher en bas. En ce moment il est 7 H.  
  
En bas, dans le salon, toute la famille était assise pour écouter une télé série populaire à la télé quand ils entendirent un gros paf en haut.  
  
-Bizarre, ont dirais le bruit d'une fenêtre dit Marco. Je peux aller voir?  
  
-Ça vient de la chambre de Harry dit sa mère, oui va y.  
  
Celui-ci monta en haut, entra dans la chambre et entoura la taille de Harry. -Bonsoir mon amour lui susurra t'il a l'oreille. -Marco, mais fait pas sa. -Mhhmmmm j'aime t'embrasser dans le cou chéri. I alla vite ce mettre sur la lit car il entendit des pas monter.  
  
-Ça va Harry qu'est ce qu'il y avait. C'était Amanda.  
  
-Heu rien, C'est la fenêtre, il y a beaucoup de vent dehors et elle a frapper très fort, je m'excuse pour le dérangement ce n'est que Ron et Hermione qui m'on écrit. -Ça va ne t'en fait pas tu vient Marco. En sortant il lui envoya un baiser volant discrètement.  
  
...............................................  
  
Enfin, tout le monde était couché et cela depuis un bon 25 minute. Il était 11 :45 et Harry avait bien hâte que son amour vienne le chercher. Puis ont ouvra la porte doucement pour faire entrer un jeune homme blond. Il s'avança ver lui et l'embrassa en pressant fermement ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry. Ensuite il lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et l'entraîna dans l'escalier puis dans le sous-sol.  
  
Arriver dans la chambre il lui sourit et le cola à lui.  
  
-Alors, ont avait hâte que je vienne mon amour. -Oui. -T'inquiète la chambre est insonorisé, personne ne peut nous entendre. Parfois cela peut s'avérer très utile lui dit t'il plein de sous entendu.  
  
Marco sourit, puis alla ver son bureau et tendit à Harry un pantalon de nuit et un T-Shirt. Lorsque Harry les mis, Marco ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Puis Ils allèrent ce coucher dans le lit.  
  
Harry était vraiment bien. Tous les deux il n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser passionnément, amoureusement, sensuellement. Le blond s'avais s'y prendre. Harry était plus que bien, il aimait particulièrement les baiser dans le cou. Leur main explorait le corps de l'autre. Marco avait ses mains sous le chandail de Harry, l'instant d'après sur ses cuisses, sur ses hanches. Elles étaient toujours en mouvement tout autant que sa bouche. Harry lui faisait balader ses mains sur les belles fesses de l'autre garçon, dans son dos, dans son cou, ses cheveux, en bas de ses fesses. En ce moment il pourrait dire qu'il était bien, super bien.....  
  
Mais Marco arrêta tout, ce mis sur le dos et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son torse.  
  
-Qu'es ce qu'il y a dit Harry hésitant. Il ce demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose.  
  
-Je suis désolé Harry, je ne peut pas aller plus loin parce que ....  
  
-Quoi qu'es ce qui arrive, c'est moi qui à fait quelque chose dit Harry en ce rapprochant.  
  
-Non, C'est comment dire, plutôt mon état. Disons tout ce qui est arrivé depuis que tu es dans la chambre m'a beaucoup excité......... Et que je ne veux rien gâcher...  
  
-A ok, dit Harry qui venait de comprendre. Il pouvait dire qu'il pouvais comprendre. Harry s'approcha plus puis mis sa main sur le torde du blond et ce pencha pour l'embrasser. Il ce releva et prit le dra et le descendit pour voir l'érection de son amoureux.  
  
-Non Harry dit Marco, mais il l'avait déjà vue. C'est très gênant la situation que je suis lui dit t'il doucement.  
  
-Marco chuchota Harry en l'embrassant encore. Ma situation à moi aussi est très gênante. Harry souleva le dra et Marco vue lui aussi l'érection de son amoureux.  
  
Ont pouvais dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Il n'avais pas pensé que Harry était lui aussi, aussi excité que lui.  
  
-Harry tonna t'il tout bas..... Je..... Le veut tu ? Lui demanda t'il tout bas.  
  
Le brun était en train de l'embrasser. -Oui dit t'il dans sa bouche. Oui j'en ai envie.  
  
Lorsqu'il entendit cela, Marco lui mis une main sur la hanche et le mis doucement sous lui. Il recommença tranquillement à l'embrasser et à le caresser plus avec plus de précision car la il s'avais qu'il avait l'accort qu'il avait tant voulu de son amour. Il allait lui faire l'amour comme jamais il ne l'avait fait à personne.  
  
Peu à peu, les vêtements ce retrouvèrent par terre. Ils étaient tout les deux nu à ce regarder. Harry regardait celui qui lui procurait tant de bonheur avec des yeux grand. Il était si beau. Le blond regardait lui aussi l'autre avec des yeux avide d'en avoir plus encore.  
  
-N'est pas peur Harry, tout va bien aller lui dit t'il en le sentant un peu apeurer. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
  
-Oui j'ai confiance en toi.  
  
Le blond satisfait de cette réponse recommença à l'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur et le prépara pour la pénétration. Lorsqu'il entra en lui, il le fit avec la plus grande délicatesse. Il attendait qu'il s'habitus à sa présence en lui puis commença des mouvements de va et vin lent. Il ne voulais surtout pas lui faire de mal, mais il ce doutait qu'il puisse maintenant avoir mal car il haletait tout comme lui. Ils gémissaient à l'union en prononcent le nom de l'autre dans des soupires de bonheur. Puis vient le moment ou ils ne purent faire plus et ils jouirent tout les deux.  
  
Marco s'enleva doucement et ce mis sur le dos pour reprendre un respiration normal. Il avait un sourire sur son visage. Il ce mis sur un coude et regarda Harry qui le regardait lui aussi. Ils se sourirent et Marco ce pencha pour l'embrasser.  
  
-Je t'aime susurra dans un souffle Harry.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi. Tu es fatigué? Les yeux de son amour fermaient tout seul.  
  
-Oui. -Alors dort lui dit t'il dans l'oreille, nous reparlerons de ce qui s'est passé demain tu veut ?  
  
-Oui lui dit t'il tout bas.  
  
Marco attrapa sa baguette et prononça une formule de nettoyage puis mis sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Harry pour ensuite de loger entre ses jambes.  
  
Puis tout deux s'endormirent en ne pensant qu'a rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'il venait de partager ensemble...........  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Maintenant REVIEW parce que vous le valez bien ((((L'annonce d'Herbal essence))) HAHAHAHA llol.  
  
Bon aller une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez (((---- » AVEC UN SOURIRE PLEIN DE DENT))))) digne de la vache qui rie  
  
Merci  
  
Clau 


	6. Surprise

Pour ceux qui sont en France ou tout autre pays, quand je dit déjeuner c'est pour le repas du matin donc le petit déjeuné pour vous. Disons qu'au Québec nous disons déjeuner pour le matin, dînée pour l'après-midi et souper pour le soir.  
  
Comme beaucoup de personne me l'on fait remarquer, j'ai décider de prendre une beta alors s'il y a une personne qui ce propose faite le moi savoir. Merci, et bonne lecture.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Blurp : Salut, je suis contente que tu l'aies lu ma deuxième fic. Je suis encore plus heureuse que tu aimes. Le prochain chapitre ben il ne va pas tarder, mais je crois que je vais faire des modifications, car avec l'école, les devoirs et tout le reste, j'ai très peu de temps pour faire deux fics avec de longs chapitres en une semaine. Alors je vais sûrement alterner, comme 1 semaine ça va être idée germée dans une certaine tête blonde et l'autre semaine si papa savait ça. T-k je vais mettre les lecteurs au courant alors voici la suite. Bonne lecture. Aussi, pour le dernier chapitre la fin devait se finir sur la nuit que passe Marco et Harry, mais il y a eu quelques problèmes avec ff et il y a du monde qui n'ont pas lu la vraie fin, alors si le chapitre se terminait pour toi quand Marco lui demande s'il veut bien dormir avec lui, bien je t'encourage à aller lire la vraie fin.  
  
Isabelle rogue : Salut, non ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, l'histoire continue toujours, mais il va y avoir quelques modifications dans ma rédaction, car avec l'école et les devoirs et tout, ben j'ai très peu de temps pour faire deux fics en une semaine comme je fais en ce moment. Alors je vais sûrement alterner, comme une semaine ce sera idée germée dans une certaine tête blonde et l'autre si papa savait ça. Bon alors bonne suite. Aussi, je ne sais pas, mais il y a eu un problème avec ma fin, la fin du dernier chapitre est supposée être sur la nuit que Marco et Harry passe ensemble, mais la première fois que je l'aie mis il y a eu un problème et ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a eu la bonne fin alors j'espère que tu as bien lue la bonne toi sinon tu devrais aller lire... llol.  
  
Elehyn : Salut, la seule review que j'ai c'est celle qui n'était pas pour le bon chapitre, ben plutôt pour la bonne fin, mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis toujours aussi heureuse que tu aimes ce que je fais alors merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.  
  
Cheyna : Salut, je suis consciente que je fais des fautes quand j'écris et j'en suis désolée si ça te trouble dans ta lecture, mais sache que jamais je ne ferais aucune faute. Bon aussi peut-être que tu fais partie des gens qui n'ont pas eus la vraie fin de ma fic, car il y a eu un problème avec ma publication et la première fois le chapitre n'est pas paru au complet alors si quand tu as lu le chapitre il se terminait quand Marco demande à Harry de dormir avec lui, je t'encourage à retourner lire car l'histoire ne ce terminait pas là. Bon pour la suite des aventures, je vais toujours publier, mais ce ne sera plus toutes les semaines car j'ai aussi une autre fic qui est : idée germée dans une certaine tête blonde et avec l'école, les devoirs et tout je n'ai plus assez de temps pour faire deux longs chapitres en une semaine comme je faisais déjà alors je vais alterner. Une chaque semaine. Je suis contente que tu aimes ce que je fais et je vais maintenant pouvoir faire un peu plus attention à mes fautes, voici la suite.  
  
Lunicorne : Contente que tu ais aimée mon chapitre non coupé par ff. Contente aussi que tu continues à lire mes fics, mais je dois dire que je vais faire un changement. Avec l'école, les devoirs et tout je n'ai plus assez de temps pour faire 2 longs chapitres en une semaine alors je vais alterner. Une semaine idée germée dans une certaine tête blonde et l'autre si papa savait ça. Voici la suite.  
  
Lyly : Salut, c'est trop cool que tu m'ais marquée quelque chose d'autre llol, j'ai bien ri. Bon il va y avoir du changement car moi j'écris aussi une autre fic : idée germée dans une certaine tête blonde et je ne peux plus faire 2 chapitres chaque semaine pour mes 2 histoires. Ça fait beaucoup l'école, les devoirs et tout et je n'ai plus assez de temps. Alors je vais alterner, une semaine idée..... Et l'autre si papa .....Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire et que tu continues à lire. Bonne suite.  
  
Phantme : Salut, j'apprécie beaucoup que tu aimes mon histoire. Beaucoup de personnes me disent qu'ils aiment aussi énormément ma façon de décrire les sentiments des personnages. Pour les fautes et bien je suis désolée, mais je ne veux pas que personne ne corrige mes choses, je veux faire tout par moi-même. Merci quand même. Aussi je voudrais t'informer qu'il y aura du changement dans ma fic. Avec l'école, les devoirs et tout je n'ai plus assez de temps pour faire deux chapitres pour mes 2 fics par semaine alors je vais alterner. Une semaine ce sera idée germée dans une certaine tête blonde (mon autre fic) et la semaine suivante ce sera si papa savait ça. J'espère que tu continueras quand même à lire. Voici la suite.  
  
Lululle : Salut, je suis très contente que tu lises mon histoire. Je tiens à te dire que dans le chapitre 5, il y a eu une erreur, la 1ère fois que j'ai publié mon chapitre, il ne s'est pas transmis tout au complet. Si toi quand tu l'as lu il se terminait avec la nuit que Marco et Harry passent ensemble et bien c'est correct tu as lu la bonne fin, mais si ça se terminait quand Marco demande à Harry de dormir avec lui, il faudrait que tu ailles relire la bonne fin. Ouf. Bon. Merci de m'encourager et voici la suite.  
  
Bella : Salut, bon merci, je suis contente que tu aimes, mais je trouve que tu en mets trop quand tu dis que je suis indéchiffrable car il y a plein de monde qui me lit. Ok certains me disent que je fais des fautes, mais je n'en suis pas au point qu'on ne puisse pas lire ce que j'écris. Je suis consciente que je fais des fautes, mais dire que je suis illisible c'est un peu fort. J'espère que tu vas quand même continuer à lire. Bon aussi, je vais mettre un message, mais je le dis quand même aux personnes qui me font des reviews. Maintenant je ne vais plus publier chaque dimanche car j'ai une autre fic : idée germée dans une certaine tête blonde et avec les devoirs, l'école et tout je ne peux plus faire 2 chapitres par semaine. Je vais donc adapter à tour de rôle, une semaine ce sera si papa savait ça et l'autre idée germée dans une certaine tête blonde. T-k voici la suite. Bonne lecture.  
  
!@!!#$#%R&?*(*)**)_+()_+$#!$@!%%$&*(_(*&?+)+?*&(%#$@!#%$!$##E*?&!\#%@#  
  
Marco et Harry ont fait l'amour et il se sont endormis dans la chambre du blond.  
  
Dans la chambre de Severus Rogue et de Amanda, tout était calme. Ils étaient tous les deux bien concentrés sur une potion des plus importantes qu'ils avaient dû préparer pour Dumbledore. Une potion d'invisibilité. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever qu'ils travaillaient déjà.  
  
-Mon chéri, chuchota Amanda, je crois que nous devrions la tester pour voir son efficacité tu ne trouves pas?  
  
-Oui, tu as raison. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa. Je t'aime mon amour, lui dit-il.  
  
Celle-ci lui sourit et ils burent en même temps la potion qui allait les rendre invisible. Ils sortirent de la chambre et se regardèrent dans le miroir du couloir.  
  
-On ne se voit pas c'est super. - On va voir nos enfants, proposa Rogue, de toute manière je vais toujours les voir le matin pour m'assurer qu'ils vont bien.  
  
-Très bonne idée.  
  
....... Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la chambre de leur fils aîné. Ils entendirent le son d'une montre qui sonne.  
  
-Bizarre dit la maman, je me demande pourquoi il veut se réveiller, peut- être qu'il a un rendez-vous avec une fille?  
  
-Chut ne parle pas fort, allez on va voir dit Rogue presque excité. Il ouvrit la porte et resta figé sur place, Amanda voulu le sortir de là, mais il ne voulait pas, il restait là, les yeux grands ouverts à fixer le lit, trop traumatisé pour émettre le moindre son.  
  
Ce qu'ils voient. (Amanda et Rogue.)  
  
Marco et Harry étaient couchés comme hier, de la même façon, Marco entre les jambes de Harry, sa tête sur son épaule. La sonnerie de la montre du beau blond sonnait.  
  
-Bip bip bip bip......  
  
Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé. En voyant son amoureux couché sur lui, il sourit. Les couvertures étaient complètement descendues en bas des fesses du blond. Harry tira son bras pour prendre la montre et l'arrêter de sonner.  
  
-Marco, Marco dit-il tout bas. Réveille-toi, allez.  
  
Celui-ci ouvrit un œil et soupira. Il se releva sur une main et regarda le brun.  
  
-Je pensais que c'était un rêve lui dit-il. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Mmmm, je t'aime je t'aime, je t'aime souffla-t-il.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Marco dit Harry en répondant à son baiser.  
  
Dis, je ne veux pas te gêner, mais je voudrais bien parler de ce qui s'est passé lui dit-il dans l'oreille. -Je suis d'accord lui redit-il dans l'oreille. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ta délicatesse et le fait que tout à été parfait. Je ..... J'ai vraiment aimé, finit-il en rougissant. T'es mignon quand tu rougis. Bien, moi ce n'était pas ma première fois, mais j'ai tout simplement adoré.  
  
Ils continuèrent à se parler de ce qui était arrivé pendant quelques autres minutes avant que Harry ne lui fasse remarquer qu'il devait partir...  
  
-Marco je dois y aller. Si jamais je me fais voir, ça sera ma fête et la tienne aussi. Ton père me tuerait, même pire. -Moi je t'aime et je veux pas qu'il te tue lui dit t'il en se recollant à lui, mais Harry le poussa un peu et tira la couverture sur lui. Marco était à côté de lui sur un coude, complètement nu. Il n'avait rien fait pour se cacher, comparé à Harry.  
  
-Tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de t'encombrer de ces couvertures. Il fit un mouvement pour le lui enlever, mais Harry lui avait lancé son oreiller ce qui lui avait permis de trouver ses boxers par terre et de les mettre.  
  
Marco remit l'oreiller à sa place.  
  
-Toi et ta gêne chuchota-t-il. Il le prit par la taille et l'emmena à lui pour l'embrasser.  
  
Harry se mit sur lui en l'embrassant passionnément avec la langue. Le blond massa ses belles petites fesses avant de le faire basculer sous lui. Ce fut maintenant au tour du survivant de pouvoir lui masser les fesses.  
  
-Tu sais Marco mon amour, que tu as une très belle paire de fesse dit Harry en pouffant, mais en mettant sa tête dans l'épaule de l'autre pour étouffer le son.  
  
-C'est comme cela dans la famille. Aïe, non, mais fais pas ça.  
  
Harry venait de lui pincer une fesse. Il mit sa main derrière la tête de son amour et l'embrassa avant de le repousser encore une fois pour, cette fois-ci, trouver son pantalon de pyjama.  
  
-Harry, mais tu m'as fait mal je souffre là. Il était resté couché sur le ventre. Je veux un câlin sur bobo tonna-t-il tout bas comme un bébé.  
  
Maintenant habillé de son pantalon, il posa un genou sur le lit et donna un bec là où il l'avait pincé, puis monta dans le bas de son dos, dans le milieu, dans le haut, dans son cou puis il se retourna alors sur les lèvres.  
  
-Je dois y aller maintenant, ça fait longtemps que je devrais être parti et je ne veux pas me faire voir ok lui dit-il au-dessus de lui. Pour toute réponse, il l'attrapa par la taille et par le cou pour le mettre sur lui et l'embrasser. Ensuite il se leva toujours en l'embrassant et le pressa fermement contre lui.  
  
-Tu m'excites Harry.  
  
Celui-ci le regarda de bas en haut avec un sourire.  
  
-C'est pourquoi je dois partir. -Je sais. Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure. -Oui, moi je vais aller faire encore un petit somme ça m'a beaucoup fatigué dit Harry.  
  
Marco sourit en entendant ça. Il l'embrassa et Harry partit.  
  
Rogue et Amanda avaient assisté à toute la scène. Le professeur de potion n'avait pas bougé et avait encore les yeux grands ouverts. Ce fut Amanda qui le sortit de là, encore sous le choc.  
  
Lorsqu'ils eurent fermés la porte de la chambre, Rogue sembla sortir de sa transe car il éclata.  
  
-AMANDA TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE NOTRE FILS A PASSÉ LA NUIT AVEC CE SALE GOSSE DE BATARD, JE N'ARRIVE PAS À Y CROIRE. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA C'EST AFFREUX, POURQUOI IL A CHOISI LUI COMME AMOUREUX IL POURRAIT AVOIR N'IMPORTE QUI ET EN PLUS IL EST GAY ET NOUS NE LE SAVIONS PAS, POURQUOI IL NE NOUS EN A PAS PARLE..........................  
  
-C'est peut-être parce qu'il voulait éviter une scène comme celle-là, dit calmement Amanda. Peut-être que s'il ne nous a pas dit qu'il préférait les hommes c'est parce qu'il craignait que nous réagissions mal ou peut-être encore qu'il ne nous a pas dit pour Harry et lui c'est qu'il savait que tu ne serais pas d'accord, mais il ne voulait pas renoncer à son amour alors ils ont préféré garder cela secret et s'aimer en cachette que d'être obligés de pas s'aimer du tout, finit-elle à bout de souffle.  
  
Rogue la regarda comme si elle était folle, il avait de grands yeux et suait beaucoup, mais il changea de face en ayant entendu ce que venait de lui dire sa femme.  
  
-Tu crois, dit-il tout bas. Tu crois que mon fils ne m'en a pas parlé parce qu'il savait que je ........... Je .............Réagirais comme ça?  
  
-Tu sais chéri, oui je le crois. Parce que sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne nous l'aurait pas dit. -Tu sais quoi Amanda, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. C'est sûr que c'est un choc d'apprendre que son fils est gay dans une circonstance comme celle- là, avec une personne que je méprise, que je déteste, que je hais, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis en colère. Ce qui me fâche c'est la personne qu'il a choisi. Ce qui me fâche c'est d'avoir été mis à part comme cela.  
  
-Parce que tu crois que ça aurait été mieux s'il te l'avait dit? lui répliqua-t-elle. Moi aussi ça me fait un choc, mais moi ce n'est pas comme toi. Moi j'apprécie beaucoup Harry et j'adore notre fils, ça me fait de la peine qu'il ne nous en ait pas parlé, mais je comprends ce qu'il doit ressentir. Je fais juste imaginer ce qu'ils doivent ressentir à devoir toujours se cacher pour s'aimer. Je ne tiens pas ..............  
  
-Amanda, jamais je ne voudrais que mon fils soit malheureux, mais pourquoi lui? Pourquoi pas un autre.............  
  
-Pourquoi te demander cela? S'ils ont couché ensemble ce n'est quand même pas juste comme cela. Tu les as vu comme moi comment ils étaient. Ils sont amoureux et tu n'y peux rien.  
  
-Je l'aime Marco! Ça ne me fait rien qu'il soit gay, mais ...........  
  
-Tu sais, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer dit Amanda. On va faire comme si nous ne savions pas et tu verras leur comportement. Moi je ne m'étais pas doutée ou peut-être un petit peu. Je croyais seulement qu'ils étaient devenus amis, mais pas amoureux. Alors nous allons faire comme d'habitude et voir si nous voyons un changement dans leur comportement.  
  
Tu veux que je fasse comme si je ne savais pas qu'Ils ont couché ensemble? cria-t-il.  
  
Seigneur Sev une bonne chance qu'il y a un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la chambre dit exaspérée sa femme. Oui je veux que nous fassions comme si de rien était. Nous allons bien voir ce qui va arriver, tu es d'accord?  
  
-M.......D'accord dit-il à contre-cœur.  
  
Yeeeeessssssss, mais il faut que tu sois naturel, mais je n'ai pas peur, il y aurait une météorite qui tomberait sur notre chambre et tu serais capable de faire comme d'habitude........... Aussi j'ai une autre faveur à te demander. Disons un autre petit test. Sois un peu plus gentil avec Harry. Peut-être que tu verras un changement dans le comportement de Marco. Tu sais pense- tu qu'il serait venu nous dire : Salut papa je sors avec Harry , oui oui celui que tu n'aimes pas.............. Ça parait stupide, mais je pense qu'il serait plus porté à aller vers toi si tu te montais plus gentil ou plus humain envers son amoureux..............  
  
-Amanda tu sais quoi, je suis tellement désespéré que je vais faire ce que tu me dis. Je vais faire comme si je ne savais pas qu'il avait fait l'amour dans notre maison et en plus sans que nous le sachions et je vais même dire que le devoir de potion de Potter est meilleur que d'habitude car il l'a perdu et je l'ai trouvé dit-il en ayant l'air d'un paranoïaque. Il avait les yeux qui sortaient de la tête.  
  
Amanda, approcha de lui et l'embrassa.  
  
-Je suis très fière de ce que tu as décidé de faire, tu verras comment ça va se passer, je te parie n'importe quoi qu'il va être surpris et Marco aussi.  
  
Si tu le dis, on va bien voir, mais je ne fais rien d'autre que le devoir pour Potter dit-il pour se défendre. D'accord, je t'adore Sev dit-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux. Heu ma chérie, tu as bien dit que tu me pariais n'importe quoi dit-il avec un sourire. AAAAAAAA, mais tu n'as pas honte dit-elle faussement scandalisée, et ils partirent à rire tous les deux.  
  
............................................  
  
Marco n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir alors il était resté debout à attendre que les autres se lèvent pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il monta en haut, son père était comme tous les matins, assis à la table en train de lire calmement pendant que sa mère préparait le déjeuner.  
  
-Bonjour Marco bien dormi? lui demanda sa mère. -Oui très bien lui dit-il. -Tu as l'air de très bonne humeur ce matin qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pendant la nuit pour que tu sois comme ça demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. -J'ai bien dormi lui répondit-il tout simplement.  
  
À ce moment Jimmy et Kathy descendirent en pyjama. Il coururent vers leur père pour l'embrasser et lui faire une caresse.  
  
-Bonjour mes amours vous avez bien dormi? - Oui, dirent-ils tous les deux. -Voyons, mais Harry n'est pas descendu dit Amanda. -Peut-être qu'il s'est perdu et qu'il est partit dit-il sarcastiquement en émettant un rire méchant.  
  
Jimmy et Kathy tournèrent la tête vers leur mère pour voir si elle allait dire quelque chose, mais elle ne fit que lui lancer un regard qui voulait dire « n'oublie pas ce que je t'aie dit ». Marco, lui, leva les yeux vers son père et il réussit à capter son regard puis le rebaissa.  
  
Severus, lui, se racla la gorge et reprit sa lecture ayant oublié ce qu'il avait promis à sa femme d'essayer d'être gentil. Cela s'avérait être une tâche des plus difficiles. À ce moment, Harry descendit les marches. Marco leva instantanément la tête. Leur regard s'accrochèrent quelques instants puis Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Rogue.  
  
-Bonjour Harry. -Bonjour. -Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour déjeuner? -Harry goûte aux nouvelles céréales, goûte aux nouvelles céréales, elles sont super bonnes allez s'il te plait, dit Kathy. -D'accord je vais prendre les nouvelles céréales dit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
Severus observait ce qui se passait entre Potter et son fils, les petits regards discrets ne lui échappaient pas ni le petit bonjour inaudible de Marco à Harry.........  
  
Harry avait bientôt terminé son déjeuner et il n'avait toujours pas parlé de son devoir qu'il avait trouvé. Allez Severus vas-y ça ne te fera pas de mal.......  
  
-Potter dit Rogue durement.  
  
Harry leva doucement la tête de son bol de céréale pour regarder son professeur.  
  
-Oui, professeur dit-il.  
  
-J'ai trouvé un devoir dit-il avec un ton moins dur, mais tout aussi désagréable que lorsqu'il parlait au jeune survivant. Un devoir de potion qui vous appartient. Il le lui tendit.  
  
Harry le prit.  
  
C'est un bon devoir dit-il à contre-cœur, mieux que vos habituelles cochonneries que vous me donnez à l'ordinaire. Je le prends comme un compliment, dit Harry doucement. Vous faites bien car ça n'arrivera pas souvent dit-il méchamment. Il se rappela qu'il devait faire ce qu'il avait promis à sa femme pour avoir son prix qu'il allait choisir. Potter reprit-il, avez-vous décidé de commencer à travailler?  
-Quoi?  
-Votre devoir dit-il il est bien dit-il avec effort, d'habitude ce que  
vous me rendez pour devoir de vacances est minable, qu'avez-vous fait  
cette année?  
  
Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts tout comme Marco et ses deux enfants.  
Rogue venait de lui faire un compliment, il lui avait parler pour la  
première fois depuis...............Il ne croyait pas qu'il lui ai dit quelque chose  
de positif même méchamment, il se serait laissé tomber en bas de sa  
chaise...............  
-Je .......Je.............Heu. Il était vraiment déstabilisé. Tout le monde écoutait  
ce qu'il allait dire. Je.....C'est parce que dès que j'arrivais chez mon  
oncle pour les vacances, il m'enlevait tout mon matériel scolaire et les  
enfermait à clé alors je ne pouvais presque rien faire comme devoir, donc  
j'étais obligé de tout faire en vitesse, rendu à Poudlard. Alors ça doit  
être pour cela que mes devoirs n'étaient pas aussi bien faits. Chez vous  
j'ai pu les faire correctement.  
  
-Ouais, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi il sont toujours mal faits dans  
mon cour dit-il comme s'il avait vaincu.  
  
-Je ne cherche pas de raison dit Harry qui commençait à en avoir assez de  
se faire insulter comme ça, mais lorsque nous avons des professeurs qui  
ont un malin plaisir à donner des retenues pour rien, en plus des  
entraînements de Quidditch et des tonnes de devoirs que nous avons à  
faire il est probable que mes devoirs ne sont pas faits correctement.  
Quand vous passez des semaines en retenue ou que vous vous faites accuser  
pour rien et bien j'aimerais bien voir les autres s'ils feraient bien  
leurs devoirs.  
  
-Je n'accepte pas que vous parliez de moi ainsi Potter, cette conduite  
est .............  
  
-Mais qui a dit que je parlais de vous professeur, c'est vous qui avez  
dit ça et pas moi. Vous m'avez demandé de vous expliquer alors c'est ce  
que j'ai fait.  
  
-Ne m'interrompez pas POTTER.  
  
-Ouais c'est ça dit-il en se levant.  
  
À ce même moment il y eu un vrombissement de moteur et Harry vit par la  
porte patio d'en arrière que c'était la voiture de Chris. Elle s'arrêta  
devant la maison. Harry sourit en les voyant sortir de l'auto. Il alla  
vers la porte et sortit dehors.  
  
-Harry, amène tes jolies petites fesses ici on a quelque chose à te  
montrer cria Chris.  
  
-D'accord, je viens lui cria-t-il toujours souriant. Attend-moi!  
  
-Fais vite.  
  
Harry rentra dans la maison et se hâta de monter dans sa chambre pour  
prendre ses souliers. Heureusement qu'il avait déjà pris sa douche et  
fait ses choses du matin car sinon ils ne l'auraient sûrement pas  
attendu. Il redescendit en vitesse.  
  
-Harry mon chéri tu pars déjà? Il est tôt pourtant.  
-Ce n'est pas grave.  
-Tu rentres pour dîner d'accord ou s'il y à un changement tu appelles.  
-Ok, merci. Rogue faisait un effort pour se contrôler et Harry l'avait  
remarqué. Quand il passa devant Marco il vit qu'il serrait très fort son  
verre de jus d'orange, mais il lui jeta quand même un regard. Puis, il  
alla avec Chris et les autres.  
  
........................................  
  
Amanda avait remarqué la réaction de son fils quand un des amis de Harry  
lui avait dit de venir. Il avait dit : Amène tes jolies petites fesses,  
mais elle avait bien vu qu'il était jaloux du garçon.  
  
Jusqu'à midi, Marco n'avait rien fait de plus que de regarder par la  
fenêtre, lire un peu.......  
Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être avec Harry, mais il ne pourrait pas.  
Il se demandait quand il pourrait revoir son amour seul à seul.  
  
Dans l'après-midi, il décida d'aller faire un tour pour voir s'il ne  
pouvait pas voir Harry avec les autres.  
  
-Marco cria une voix.  
  
Il se retourna, c'était Harry, il était avec les autres sous un arbre à  
l'ombre.  
  
-VIENS!!  
  
Bien heureux de l'avoir trouvé, il y alla avec un sourire.  
  
-Alors, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu toi dit Chris qui était  
assis à côté de son amoureux.  
  
Marco ne l'aimait pas et était très jaloux parce qu'il était souvent avec  
Harry. Il alla s'asseoir à côté du brun.  
  
-Salut dit Harry.  
  
Il aurait bien voulu l'embrasser, mais personne ne devait savoir.  
  
Antony les regarda (Harry et lui) beaucoup pendant qu'il parlait. Marco  
jetait des regards qui en disaient long à son amour. Au bout d'un moment,  
Antony qui les avait observé d'un regard calculateur parla.  
  
-Vous sortez ensemble tous les deux en regardant Harry et Marco. Vous  
n'arrêtez pas de vous lancer des regards et de vous faire les yeux  
doux.......  
  
-N.......No..............No........N............Non, réussit à dire Harry très embarrassé.  
  
-Hé, ne vous inquiétez pas, Eric aussi est gay et on l'accepte termina-t-  
il. Allez, avouez-le que vous sortez ensemble.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Marco. Le blond jeta un regard victorieux vers Chris  
et....  
  
-Oui, nous sommes ensemble dit Marco.  
  
Harry le regarda, déconcerté.  
  
-Quoi vous êtes ensemble dit Chris abasourdi. C'est vrai Harry?  
  
-Oui, dit-il en rougissant. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire oui,  
sinon Marco serait passé pour un con.  
Le blond passa un bras autour de sa taille.  
  
-Je le savais s'écria Antony.  
  
-Arrête, nous devons le dire à personne dit Harry un peu fâché. Nous  
avons nos raisons pour ne par vouloir que ça s'ébruite!  
  
-Ça doit être à cause des parents dit Eric. Moi aussi j'ai ces problèmes-  
là, ce n'est pas qu'ils n'accepteraient pas que je suis gay, mais plutôt  
le choix de mon partenaire dit-il.  
  
-Oui, nous aussi, mais il n'y a pas juste ça dit Marco en se collant  
contre Harry.  
  
-On ne va pas vous demander des détails, mais ça ne doit pas être facile  
de vivre votre amour si vous ne pouvez pas le montrer dans la maison, je  
me demande ce que vous faites............  
  
Marco se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit. Harry, lui rougit et baissa la  
tête. Le blond la lui releva, se pencha et l'embrassa devant tout le  
monde.  
  
-Vous êtes mignons dit Caro.  
  
Harry était heureux, il n'y avait plus que Marco et lui. Il se pencha en  
arrière pour se coucher sur le dos entraînant l'autre garçon avec lui  
toujours en l'embrassant.  
  
Ce fut un bel après-midi.  
  
.................................  
  
Harry rentra dans la maison heureux. Après le souper il alla dans la  
chambre car Rogue avait à parler avec sa famille d'une chose importante.  
Il commençait à s'endormir quand un hibou apparu à sa fenêtre. Le message  
venait de Marco.  
  
Mon amour,  
  
Ce que mon père avait à nous dire était que nous allons, pour l'année  
scolaire changer d'école. Je vais terminer ma scolarité à Poudlard!! Tu  
te rends compte, nous allons être tous les deux toute l'année. Tu ne sais  
pas comment je suis heureux. Demain je te reparlerai de cela plus en  
profondeur. Je voulais juste t'annoncer la nouvelle ce soir. Je t'aime  
chéri et je pense à toi. Comme j'aimerais que tu sois dans mes  
bras............ Je t'embrasse, bonne nuit mon coeur.  
Marco xx  
  
Harry se coucha dans son lit en pensant à tout ce qui lui était arrivé  
depuis qu'il était ici. Il ferma les yeux en pensant à comment ce serait  
à Poudlard avec son amoureux et s'endormit avec l'image du blond et lui  
en train de s'embrasser, couchés dans la gazon cet après-midi.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Maintenant Review--------- » ((((((Avec un sourire plein de dent.))))))  
  
MOTS IMPORTANTS  
  
Je fais aussi une autre fic : idée germée dans une certaine tête blonde  
(dans Harry/Drago)  
  
Et avec les devoirs, l'école et tout, je n'ai plus assez de temps pour  
faire deux longs chapitres chaque semaine comme je le fais déjà. Alors je  
vais poster à tour de rôle. Cette semaine c'est Si papa savait ça et la  
semaine prochaine idée germée dans une certaine tête blonde.  
  
Merci  
Clau (((((Avec un sourire plein de dent.)))) 


	7. la promenade inoubliable

Réponses aux review :  
  
Lunicorne : Salut, je suis contente que tu continues à lire ce que je fais. Voici la suite.  
  
Elehyn : Ouf! Salut toi. Très contente que tu aimes encore. Bon tu m'as dit que tu avais bien aimé leur réveil ainsi que le petit déjeuné qu'avais préparer Marco. C'est vraiment que c'était mignon. Aussi Tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé de Chris à la fin du chapitre, ben ces voulu car dans les prochains chapitres il sera l'a très très souvent. Je ne t'en dis pas plus...... J'adore tes encouragements et t'inquiète pas je vais continuer et pas lâcher pour rien au monde. Merci encore et voici la suite que tu attendais...... Bonne lecture.  
  
Lululle : Salut. J'ai reçus ta review pour mon autre histoire et je suis soulagé que tu aimes ce que je fais. Je me demandais vraiment ce que tu en pensais...... Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas.... Disons que beaucoup de personne me font remarquer que j'ai beaucoup de fautes, mais eu m'insulte et ce mette à beaucoup pour m'envoyer des messages qui sont comment dire : Méchant. Alors je ne savais pas tes intentions à toi. Je suis super heureuse que tu aimes et que tu continues à lire. Tu as trouvé que c'était trop à l'eau de rose, ben tu vas voir que ça va changer bientôt et que ce ne seras plus du tout romantique digne des roman à l'eau de rose.....llol. Bon je te souhaite une bonne lecture et lâche pas tes fics parce que moi j'adore. Voici la suite.  
  
Celine.S : Salut, je suis contente que même si tu avais des devoirs en retard tu es pris un peu de ton temps pour m'écrire un petit mots. Merci et voici la suite.  
  
Phantme : Salut. Tu m'as dit que mes chapitres étaient trop cour. Me disais- tu cela en joke car moi je trouve qu'à comparer au autres il sont très long. T-k, moi je suis mon rythme. Voici la suite.  
  
Lapieuvredudessert : Salut, svp ne te tape pas le tête sur le mur.......llol bon j'arrête. Je vois que tu as aimé le fait que Marco ira à Poudlard, mais comme tu verras il y auras beaucoup d'aventure qui ne seront pas toujours des plus chou..... Je ne t'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture!  
  
!\!@$#@%$*&))_(*%#@@%&*\!@#$#(_*?)&(*%%#($%*)=*%+0=*%&%$%?@#?()(%)  
  
-Marco annonce à Harry qu'il ira terminer ses études à Poudlard. -Il ont fait l'amour et Amanda et Rogue le savent, mais ont fait comme si de rien n'était. -Antony (un membre de la bande dont Chris fait partit) découvre que Harry et Marco sorte ensemble. - Ont apprend que Éric est gay lui aussi.  
  
Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry ce réveilla, le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Il sortit de son lit, s'habilla, alla doucement à la salle de bain pour faire ses choses et sortit dehors sans faire de bruit.  
  
Il faisait encore nuit dehors. Il était 4 :15 du matin. Le brun ne s'avait pas trop pourquoi il était sortit. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans la tiédeur de son lit, il aurait bien aimé y retourner. Il ce dit qu'il était déjà sortit alors pourquoi retourner à l'intérieur. Il va gabonda dans les rue pendant quelques temps puis très vite repéra dans le parc de la ville, des magnifique fleurs. Les voir plantées l'a, au bord du trottoir, il ce dit que ça ne ferait de mal à personne de l'aient prendre. Il y alla donc tranquillement, les cueillis et repartit comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Il avait décidé qu'il allait les offrirs à Marco. Il refit les même pas que pour la venue et rentra dans la maison sans faire de bruit. Descendre les escaliers était un enfer car toutes les marches craquaient. Lorsqu'il fut en bas, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son amour pour le découvrir étalé sur le lit en boxer, les couvertures par terre. Il avança vert le bureau devant la fenêtre ou les rideau était fermés et mis les fleurs dans un pot qu'il y avait sur le bureau. Il écrivit sur un papier qu'il trouva sur le bureau le petit message suivant : Pour toi chéris que j'aime tant, voila ces fleurs cueillis aux petites heurs, pour toi qui m'apporte le bonheur. Avec tout mon amour, Harry xx.  
  
IL ce retourna ensuite ver l'endormis, puis déposa le message sur la table de chevet. Il prit ensuite les couvertures tombées par terre et le recouvrit pour enfin l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Et ces avec regret qu'il sortit de la chambre.  
  
.........................  
  
Lorsque ce fut l'heur du déjeuné, Harry revient à la maison de Rogue pour ne pas qu'Amanda le chicane pour ne pas lui avoir dit ou il allait.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, dit Amanda. Pourquoi tu étais dehors ce matin?  
  
-Je me suis levé très tôt et je suis aller dehors dit Harry qui remarqua que Marco n'était pas encore l'a.  
  
Amanda remarqua le regard de Harry.  
  
Heu Harry, Marco est en bas dans la salle de bain, tu pourrais aller le chercher svp, il s'est levé il y à quelque temps, mais il à prit sa douche......  
  
-Heu ok dit Harry avec un sourire qu'il essayait de dissimuler.  
  
Tout ce que pus entendre Harry avant de descendre ce fut Rogue qui grognait à l'idée qu'il face affaire avec son fils. Le brun ce demanda si un jour il l'accepterait.  
  
La porte de la salle de bain était entrebâillée alors il poussa la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Au moment ou il voulu ce retourner, deux bras le serrèrent à l'entour de sa taille.  
  
-Bonjour mon amour lui chuchota t'on à l'oreille. Ont m'a apporté de très belle fleur ce matin. Aurais-tu une idée de qui sa pourrait être continua t'il en lui embrassant le cou.  
  
-C'est peu être ton amoureux dit Harry tout aussi bas. Il ce retourna et l'embrassa. Tu as bien dormie chéri?  
  
-Mmouii, j'ai rêvé de toi dit t'il en l'assoyant sur le comptoir.  
  
Harry mis ses mains à l'entour de son cou quand Marco les mis sur sa taille. Le survivant l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du blond avant d'entrer dans sa bouche. Harry avait les oreilles aux aguets par peur de voir quelqu'un descendre.  
  
-Mmmm Marco.....Je .....Devais.....Venir te......Chercher....Pour le déjeuner.....Mmmm.  
  
-D'accort dit t'il maintenant rassasier de sa courte séance de bécotage.  
  
Harry s'apprêtait à monter, mais Marco l'arrêta.  
  
-Harry!  
  
Celui-ci ce retourna.  
  
-Merci pour les fleurs.  
  
Harry s'avança vert lui tout souriant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
-De rien. Puis il monta en haut.  
  
................................  
  
Après le déjeuné, Harry alla dehors dans le but de retrouver Chris et les autres.  
  
Il marcha ver un parc ou ils avaient l'habitude d'être. Puis il les aperçus, assis sur une table à Pique Nick. Il alla ver eux, mais dès qu'il arriva, Chris partit sans rien lui dire. Harry le regarda aller s'asseoir sous un arbre plus loin. Ensuite il ce retourna ver les autre puis leva les sourcils en clignant des yeux pour montrer qu'il ne comprenait pas.  
  
Caro s'approcha de lui.  
  
-Écoute Harry.....  
  
-Qu'es ce que j'ai fait?  
  
-Rien, ce n'est pas toi continua t'elle. Il est comme cela depuis qu'il a apprit pour Marco et toi. Je crois et tout le monde pense comme moi qu'il était tombé amoureux de toi. Alors il ne le prend pas très bien comme nous pouvons le voir.  
  
Harry ce tourna ou il était. Il jouait avec un bout de bois et ne l'aient regardaient pas. Le survivant ce tourna ver eux le regard triste.  
  
-Je ne savais pas dit t'il.  
  
Haa, mais t'en fait pas petit dit Eric, il va s'en remettre. Il s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.  
  
Je devrais peu être aller lui parler proposa Harry.  
  
-Tu peux, mais je ne te garantie rien lui assura Caro.  
  
Harry lui sourit et alla ver Chris.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva à côté de lui, le blond tourna la tête ver lui.  
  
-Qu'es ce que tu fais l'a?  
  
-Je suis venue te parler dit Harry.  
  
- Ouai, ben pas moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur.  
  
-Non écoute Chris, je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché après moi.....  
  
Y a-t-il une chose que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je tes dit lui dit t'il l'air menassent. Il lui attrapa le bras en haut du poignet et le serra très très fort. Harry avait mal et essayait de lui faire lâcher prise, mais plus il tentait d'échapper à la prise, plus il serrait fort. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ta salle guelle de connard devant moi, parce que sinon tu regrettera salle môme finit t'il en le lâchant et le poussant.  
  
Harry retomba en arrière, mais ce releva très vite. Il regarda Chris droit dans les yeux avec un mélange de peur et de tristesse. L'autre avait un regard à faire peur. Harry entendit des pas approcher, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il voie, il ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec eux. Il partit donc en courant sans qu'il ne puissent le rattraper.  
  
Chris qu'es ce qui ces passer demanda Caro tout essoufflé. Ont t'a vue lui attraper le bras.  
  
Chris regardait droit devant.  
  
-Regarde ta main dit Éric d'une drôle de voix.  
  
Tous le monde porta son regard ver ses mains. Ont pouvais y voir du sang....  
  
.......................................  
  
Cela faisait 2 jours que Harry ne sortait plus de chez Rogue. Il restait dans la chambre à ruminer des penser sur sont ancienne amitié avec Chris. Il ne voulait tellement pas croire ce qu'il lui avait dit « Je ne veux plus revoir ta salle face de connard devant moi ».  
  
Amanda avait remarquer qu'il avait une trace de main tout bleu mauve près du poignet, mais il s'était tout de suite empresser de la cacher. Il n'avais pas beaucoup reparler à Marco depuis. Il restait dans la chambre à penser... Quand son amour avait vue son bras, il avait cassé le ver de vitre qui contenait son jus. Il s'avais que c'était Chris, mais Harry ce demandait comment. Peu être qu'il l'avait deviné, comme il s'avait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était comme son père, il pouvais savoir quand une chose n'allait pas et savoir cela avait rapport avec quoi.  
  
En voyant comment le brun était, Marco lui avait envoyé un petit mot qui disait de le rejoindre dans les petit bois..... Lorsque Marco arriva dans les bois, Harry y était déjà. Il s'était installé sur un tronc d'arbre et il l'attendait. Le blond marcha ver lui puis ce mis a genou devant lui. C'est à ce moment que le brun releva la tête. Il mis sa main sur la joue de son amour, ce pencha et l'embrassa. Marco le serra fort par la taille tout en restant par terre. Puis Harry ce leva puis leva Marco afin qu'il s'assoit sur le tronc et Harry s'assit sur lui en ce collant sans pour autant avoir parlé.  
  
-Ai, mon bébé, ça ne va pas. Dit moi ce qui ce passe lui dit t'il en le serrant contre lui.  
  
-Rien, il n'y à rien!  
  
Pour toute réponse, Marco souleva le bras de Harry pour lui montrer la marque à son poignet.  
  
-Ne me dit pas que ce n'est rien.  
  
Harry dégagea son bras et ré entoura la taille de l'autre garçon.  
  
-Harry! Je voudrais svp, que tu me racontes ce qu'il est arrivé. Je tien à toi et je n'aime quand tu es comme cela. Je suis ton amoureux. Tu peux tout me dire. Je ne vais pas te juger. Je t'aime moi.  
  
Harry releva la tête quand il lui dit qu'il l'aimait. Il lui fit un petit sourire.  
  
-D'accort, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fâche. Promet le moi.  
  
Marco le regarda puis accepta.  
  
Bien, tu te souviens quand Antony a découvert que nous étions ensemble?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Bien aujourd'hui je suis aller l'aient voirent et quand je suis arrivé,  
Chris est partit sans rien me dire et sans me regarder. À ce moment j'ai  
demandé aux autres ce que j'avais fait, mais il m'on dit qu'il était  
comme cela depuis qu'ont avait dit que nous étions ensemble. Caro m'a  
aussi dit qu'il était amoureux de moi et ces pour cela qu'il ne voulais  
plus me parler, parce qu'il n'acceptait pas que tu soit avec moi à la  
place de lui....  
  
-Je le savais s'énerva le blond. Je le savais, je savais qu'il te  
courrait après.....J'en était sure continua t'ilen parlant de plus en plus  
fort.  
  
-Marco, Marco arrête, tu m'avais promis que tu ne t'énerverais pas dit  
Harry qui voulais prévenir une grosse colère. Tu ne m'as pas laissé  
terminer et arrête svp Marco dit Harry.  
  
-D'accort d'accort mon amour continue.  
  
Harry rougie un peu quand il l'appela : Mon amour et il continua.  
  
-Quand ils mon dit ça, j'ai décidé d'aller le voir pour régler la  
situation, mais surtout pour parler avec lui, mais ça très mal tourné. Il  
m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me parler et m'as aussi dit : « Je ne veux  
plus revoir ta salle face de connard devant moi ».  
  
-QUOI IL TA DIT ÇA cria Marco en ce levant. Ce qui fit que Harry tomba  
par terre.  
  
-MARCO!!  
  
Oh, je suis désolé mon amour dit le blonde en relevant Harry. Je..... Je suis tellement en colère, je suis...... J'aime pas quand ont te parle comme ça.  
  
-Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer encore dit Harry fâché.  
  
-Désolé chéri dit t'il un peu embarrassé.  
  
Harry lui lança un regard puis continua.  
  
-Alors quand il eut terminé de me dire ça, il m'a pris le bras et me la  
serré très très fort avec un regard..... Un regard qui fait peur termina  
Harry. Il ce tourna ver son amour qui bouillait de rage.  
  
-JE N'ARRIVE PAS À CROIRE QU'IL TES FAIT ÇA C'EST IMMONDE, IL N'AVAIT PAS  
LE DROIT DE ......... Mais il fut interrompu par Harry qui l'embrassait. Celui-  
ci c'était jeter à son cou pour étouffer les cris.  
  
.................................  
  
Harry avait réussi à calmer son amoureux et à lui faire promettre de ne  
pas aller frapper Chris. Le survivant voulait régler la situation d'une  
manière respectable. Décidément, il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps  
avec Hermione.  
  
Le jour qui suivie, Harry alla ce promener dehors. Il n'y avait pas été  
depuis le jour de l'incident avec Chris. Harry avait décidé d'aller dans  
un parc, il voulais penser à ce qui arrivait, à sa vie avec Chris, à ses  
amis Ron et Hermione....  
  
-Harry fit une voie derrière lui.  
  
Il ce retourna et aperçu Chris qui s'avançait ver lui.  
  
-Je....Je voudrais te parler lui dit t'il en s'assoyant à côté de lui. Il  
parlait d'une voix basse comme s'il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il disait.  
Pour... Pour la dernière foi qu'on s'est vue... J'ai déraillé. Harry  
l'écoutait et ne parlait pas. Je n'es jamais voulu te faire mal.  
J'était.....J'était fâcher et je ne voyait que le moyen de te faire.....Ben  
j'était fâcher termina t'il. Je .....Je t'aime et je trouve ça dure de  
devoir supporter le fait que tu es avec ce maudit imbécile de con..... Mais  
il s'arrêta par le regard de Harry qui lui disait de ce taire. Ok....Ok,  
désolé. Je trouve ça dure de devoir te voir avec lui quand ça aurait pu  
être avec moi que tu serais, tu comprends Harry?  
  
Harry l'avais regarder et écouté sans broncher.  
  
-Oui, je comprends dit t'il, mais tu n'était pas obligé de me serrer le  
bras comme cela. Tu m'as fait mal dit le brun en lui montrant le bleu  
ayant la forme de sa poigne.  
  
Chris ouvrit grand les yeux. Il lui prit la main et caressa la peau  
bleuie.  
  
-Je suis tellement mal Harry, excuse-moi....Je....  
  
-Ça va......Je comprends que ça peut être dure de.... Mais ces que je ne le  
savais pas que tu était.... Ben....  
  
-Amoureux de toi termina t'il pour lui.  
  
-Oui c'est ça.  
  
-Harry dit t'il doucement. Je voudrais vraiment que tu me pardonnes.  
  
-Je te pardonne dit Harry, mais promet-moi que ça ne ce reproduira plus.  
J'était très triste par ce qui est arriver. Je.....  
  
-Merci Harry. Je trouve que tu es très compréhensible. Ton......Ce.....Ben.....Il  
a beaucoup de chance termina t'il en baissant la tête et en ce levant.  
  
Harry sourit, il trouvait cela très touchant. Il ne savait vraiment pas  
qu'il avait fait battre le cœur d'un autre homme avant qu'on ne le lui  
dise. Il ce leva lui aussi, s'approcha de Chris et le serra dans ses  
bras. Le blond était surprit par ce geste, mais en profita pour le serre  
lui aussi dans ses bras, pour le savoir contre lui.  
  
-Tu sens bon lui dit t'il.  
  
C'est à ce moment que Harry arrêta l'étreinte. Il lui sourit et  
l'embrassa sur la joue.  
  
-Je suis content que ça soit arrangé dit le brun.  
  
-Moi aussi dit Chris. Il ce pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue lui aussi.  
Dit Harry, tu as déjà conduit une voiture?  
  
-Non, jamais.  
  
-Alors il y a un début à tout, aller vient.  
  
......................  
  
Marco était dans le salon, ses parents, son frère et sa sœur étaient  
dehors en arrière. Il entendit une voiture arriver devant la maison.  
C'était Harry. Il était content jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il état sur  
les genoux de.... De Chris. En ce moment, sa colère remonta. Tout ce qu'il  
avait accumulé contre Chris pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à Harry et pour  
tout ses petites tentative pour le draguer et tout.....  
  
Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il sentit une grande aine naître envers  
Harry. Il l'avais trompé avec ce salle.....Ce salle.....Cette enfant de  
chienne.....Il était sur ses genoux quand sa aurait été avec lui qu'il  
aurait du être. IL ce leva du divan et attendit qu'il entre.  
  
Bonjour Marco chuchota Harry en allant l'embrasser, mais il arrêta en voyant que l'autre ne réagissait pas. Marco ça va? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi tu me regarde avec ses yeux la ? Tu me fais peur Marco arrête dit Harry qui ce sentait de plus en plus mal.  
  
Le visage du blond ce fit en grimace et tout explosa.  
  
-MON ESPÈSSE DE SALLE MENTEUR............QU'ES CE QUE TU FAISAIT AVEC CETTE EMMERDEUR.......TU ME DÉGOUTE......JE TE HAIS, MOI JE TE FAISAIT CONFIENCE ET TOUT TU ES AVEC LUI....EMPLUS TU FAIS COMME SI DE RIEN N'ÉTAIT EN VENANT M'EMBRASSER APRÈS L'AVOIR JE NE SAIS PAS QUOI AVEC LUI!!!........... TU N'ES QU'UNE AGASSE ET JE REGRETTE TOUT CE QUI CES PASSER ENTRE NOUS. À ce moment il empoigna Harry et le cogna de toute ses forces sur le mur, il le secouait avec force en le cognant contre le mur. JE TE DÉTESTE ET JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT J'AI FAIS POUR ÊTRE AVEC TOI PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS. La porte était encore ouverte et Marco s'en approchait dangereusement tout en secouant et frappant toujours Harry contre le mur.  
  
-Non.... Non ce n'est pas ça Marco ......Arrête..... Harry avait très peur, il était tout étourdi et avait mal partout à force de ce faire rentrer dans le mur. Tu ne comprends pas je ne suis pas avec lui......Je ......  
  
-FERME L'A! FERMA L'A! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOIR TA GUEULE. Il poussa le brun complètement effrayer contre le cadrage de porte, puis le ré empoigna et le jeta dans le petit escalier en béton qui montait ver la porte d'entré (Il n'y as que quelques marches 5).  
  
Harry heurta le sol. Il porta sa main à sa tête puis regarda et vue qu'il y avait du sang. Il était tout étourdi, mais il pu quand même distinguer Rogue, Amanda et leurs enfants qui avaient étés alertés par le bruit. Il n'entendait plus de cri, mais de pas qui arrivait. Le survivant restait la par terre sans savoir ce qui arriverait. Des larmes coulaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne s'avais plus ce qui ce passait.  
  
-Harry, Harry dit une voix apeurée. C'est Amanda, tu m'entends? Sev vient, je crois qu'il va perdre connaissance dit la femme.  
  
Harry Potter n'entendait que des brins de conversation, tout son corps lui faisait mal, sa tête, son dos, il ne s'avais plus ce qui ce passait ou il était.... Tout tournait autour de lui. Puis il senti une deuxième présence près de lui.  
  
-Sev, prends sa tête regarde il a plein de sang par terre, il faut arrête l'hémorragie disait Amanda.  
  
Puis Harry entendit une autre voix, une autre personne approcher.  
  
-Oh non, mais qu'es ce que j'ai fait dit Marco en regardant tout le sang qui sortait de la tête de son ex amoureux. Je......Je..... Non, il s'agenouilla auprès de lui et lui toucha la joue, les épaules...  
  
-Non Marco va t'en de la lui dit sa mère. Va t'en  
  
-Non maman, laisse-moi l'aider, il....Il.... Il ne va pas.... Non, Harry .........  
  
Mais Harry avait depuis quelques temps perdu le cap et était totalement perdu. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'on lui disait. C'est au moment ou ont lui souleva la tête qu'il s'évanoui. Que tout fut noir.  
  
Rogue avait fait partir son fils avec un des ses regards menassent. Puis il avait soulevé le garçon à la cicatrice avec l'aide d'Amanda pour l'emmener à l'intérieure.  
  
La dernière pensée de Harry avant de qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience fut : « Ils s'avent »  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Maintenant une review svp ((((Avec un sourire plein de dent))) -------» La vache qui rie. ^^  
  
Merci Clau xx 


	8. Le rêve et la réalité

MOTS IMPORTANT  
  
La raison pour laquelle ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis un chapitre est que mon ordi a eu un virus. Je n'ai donc pas pu l'utiliser pendant 3 semaines ce qui a tout fait retarder.... Par 3 fois j'ai perdu l'ordinateur car nous ne savions pas ce qu'elle avait.... Nous l'avons su après la 3 fois qu'elle (fuckait).  
  
Lorsque l'ordi a été chez le (réparateur) tout mes chapitres que j'avais faits ont été effacés comme tout le reste.... Donc tout a été à recommencer, mais là je continue la suite de mes 2 fics. (idée germée dans une certaine tête blonde et si papa savait ça ( elle-même )  
  
Maintenant voici la suite des aventures............... Bonne lecture!  
  
=)#%$@!@\%&?)(**)(+(+*-*&(*(%!@#@%&*(__(&@!$*)_?W&$@%)_)?$$#!!\%#\\\?()*  
  
Harry a donné des fleurs à Marco. Chris s'est fâché contre lui parce qu'il l'aime, mais Harry sort avec Marco. Finalement, Harry se réconcilie avec lui et Chris lui fait faire un tour de voiture ou le brun est sur ses genoux. Marco voit ça et pique une crise. Il frappe Harry contre les murs, le serre très fort puis le * pitche* dans l'escalier....  
  
Severus Rogue, était assis sur une chaise dans la chambre bleue. Dans le lit reposait un jeune homme brun avec une mince cicatrice sur le front. Il était encore dans les pommes. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était ainsi à veiller le jeune homme. Toutes sortes de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête dont le pourquoi de cette dispute. Premièrement, son fils ne voulait pas plus que Potter avertir les autres de leur relation alors pourquoi faire une scène qui attirerait l'attention sur eux comme cela ? C'est en pensant à cela qu'il décida d'aller voir sa femme pour savoir où elle en était dans sa préparation de potion. Il alla dans leur chambre pour découvrir son fils qui essayait désespérément d'en savoir plus sur la situation de Potter auprès de sa mère.  
  
-Amanda, tu en es où avec la préparation ? Demanda le maître des potions.  
  
-J'ai terminé Severus. Comment va-t-il ? A-t-il repris connaissance?  
  
-Pas encore dit-il en jetant un regard dur à son fils  
  
-Aller dites-moi ce qui se passe dit Marco d'un ton suppliant en s'assoyant sur le lit.  
  
-Et toi si tu nous expliquait Marco ce qui s'est passé dit sa mère.  
  
-Chicane d'amoureux dit Sarcastiquement Rogue. Il n'a pas voulu baiser alors tu t'es emporter continua-t-il. Mais Marco avait relevé la tête.  
  
-Quoi qu'est-ce que tu dis? Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est une chicane d'amoureux.  
  
-Peu être parce que vous étiez ensemble, mais là on dirait bien que non n'est-ce pas termina-t-il méchamment.  
  
Pendant environ 30 minutes ce fut de la chicane. Marco criait pour se faire entendre de son père et de sa mère. Il devait expliquer tout ce qui était arrivé depuis le début avec lui et Harry. Rogue lui dit même qu'il avait été présent avec Amanda quand ils avaient couchés ensemble. À la fin tout le monde était à bout de souffle, mais tout avait été dit. Bien que personne n'était d'accords, aucun d'eux ne voulais continuer.  
  
-Marco. Je n'accepte pas ton geste. Tu croit qu'il t'a trompé avec l'autre, mais tu ne peux pas en être sûr. Tu l'as juste vu sur ses genoux dit durement sa mère. Je n'accepte pas les gestes que tu as faits. As-tu une idée de combien de fois tu l'a rentré dans le muret, de la violence dont tu as fait preuve avec lui? Il aurait pu y laisser la vie. Sa tête aurait pu être encore plus gravement blessée que cela. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait au moins?  
  
-Oui, mais...  
  
-Il n'y a pas de mais, Marco. Maintenant va t'en d'ici. Va dans ta chambre et restes-y. Severus était fatigué d'avoir crié autant et ne voulait pas argumenter en plus avec son fils. Comme il le lui avait dit, le blond sortit sans rien dire.  
  
La potion prête, Amanda se rendit dans la chambre pour en mettre sur les blessures du survivant qui était encore dans l'inconscience .Elle descendit la chemise de nuit de Harry et l'on pu voir des marques de mains sur chaque bras qui représentaient celles de son fils quand il l'avait plaqué sur le mur à de nombreuses reprises. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de lui appliquer la potion, elle le recouvrit, l'embrassa sur le front et sorti de la chambre pour aller se reposer.  
  
...................................  
  
Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours que Harry était réveillé. Depuis, il n'avait rien voulu avaler. Il n'était même pas sorti du lit. Il passait la journée en boule sous les couvertures à pleurer, penser et ruminer ce qui était arrivé.  
  
Il n'entendait pas n'y ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait était la dispute où Marco lui avait dit qu'il regrettait tout ce qui était arrivé avec lui , qu'il le détestait, et que c'était terminé tout les deux. Harry ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que Marco l'ai rejeté.  
  
Il n'avait rien fait avec Chris. Ils s'étaient seulement réconciliés et avaient fait un tour de voiture, mais il semblerait que son ex amoureux aie cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.  
  
Amanda venait pour lui porter de la nourriture, mais lorsqu'elle revenait pour chercher les plats, il étaient à la même place et Harry aussi. Ils avaient tout essayé pour que Harry soit mieux, mais rien n'avait marché. Aujourd'hui Amanda avait décidé que cela faisait trop longtemps que Harry était dans cette situation alors elle était partie à Poudlard avec Severus et ses enfants. Elle avait pensé que ça les détendrait d'être à Poudlard et qu'en même temps elle pourrait leur montrer les lieux, car c'était là qu'ils allaient passer leurs études. Le brun n'avait pu être arraché à son lit.  
  
Il était en petite boulle et pleurait. Pourquoi ça arrivait à lui. Pour la première fois où il aimait vraiment une personne il fallait qu'elle le rejette. Il ne pouvait enlever de son esprit tout ce que lui avait dit le blond. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu était en haut des escaliers juste après qu'il l'ait poussé. À ce moment, il avait un regard meurtrier sur le visage et c'est ce même visage que le survivant n'arrêtait pas de voir lorsqu'il fermait les yeux.  
  
Puis sans qu'il ne sache ce qui arrivait, on tira sur ses couvertures. Il tourna la tête et aperçu Caro et Antony.  
  
-Aller Harry chuchota Caro, aller viens nous allons t'emmener avec nous. Elle avança pour le prendre, mais il se dégagea, le visage reluisant de larmes. Harry...  
  
-Aller viens ne bouge pas je vais te prendre Harry ne pleure plus nous sommes là maintenant. Harry voulu encore protester, mais la force lui manquait alors il se laissa prendre dans les bras d'Antony. Celui-ci le couvrit d'une couverture. Étant dans les bras du garçon il remarqua derrière les autres.  
  
-Aller vous dit-il, prenez ses valises commanda-t-il. Prenez aussi cella là, oui celle de ses effets d'école dit-il plus bas, mais Harry n'y porta pas attention. Il n'en avait pas la force alors il mit tout simplement sa tête dans la chemise d'Antony. En moins de deux il se retrouva dehors. Harry était comme dans la brume. Il ne voyait pas bien. Il entendit des portes puis ont le déposa dans une voiture.  
  
-Shit Harry merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a demanda une voix.  
  
-Chut Chris laisse-le, conduit et c'est tout, ne t'occupe de rien d'autre dit une voix sévère.  
  
En entendant le nom de Chris, plus de larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune sorcier. Il sentit qu'on lui touchait le front.  
  
-Il est bouillant de fièvre.  
  
-Je vais lui préparer ma poti... Pour la fièvre dit Chris inquiet.  
  
Tout ce que Harry eu connaissance avant de tomber endormie fut une main qui passait dans ses cheveux et lui chuchotait des mots dans l'oreille.  
  
........................  
  
Rendu chez Antony, à deux coins de rue de chez Rogue, Chris prit le jeune Potter dans ses bras pour le porter en bas dans la chambre d'amis. Il le déposa sur le lit puis le couvrit convenablement pour ensuite sortir de la chambre.  
  
Tout les amis s'étaient retrouvés dans la cuisine pour discuter.  
  
-Bon n'oublions pas que nous devons garder Harry ici dit Caro. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à l'école. De toute manière je crois qu'il sera bien mieux avec nous qu'avec Marco, Rogue et compagnie.  
  
-Que sais tu de ce qui est arrivé demanda Eric.  
  
-Lorsque Harry est revenu après notre promenade en voiture, son imbécile de copain n'a apparemment pas apprécié qu'il soit assis sur moi et qu'il était avec moi alors il a piqué sa crise. Il a plaqué Harry sur les murs de nombreuse fois avant de le faire tomber dans les escaliers dehors. C'est à ce moment que Harry a perdu la carte (A perdu connaissance) Il a commencé à saigner abondamment. Il parait que Rogue et Amanda on vu la chute. Quelques instants plus tard ils sont accourus pour l'aider.....  
  
-Seigneur, mauvais caractère ce Marco dit Antony. Comment sais-tu tout cela?  
  
-J'ai emprunté ta cape dit t'il sans gêne. Je l'avais le jour d'avant dans mon auto et quand Harry est parti je suis resté un peu pour le voir et quand j'ai vu éclater la bagarre je suis resté caché en dessous. Je ne pouvait pas surgir d'en dessous pour faire quoi que ce soit.  
  
-Et en plus Antony comment ce fait-il que tu aies une cape d'invisibi......Demanda Chris.  
  
C'est le professeur Albus qui me l'a prêtée pour l'occasion dit t'il sans trop donner de détails. Il m'a dit que ce serait pratique pour tu-sais-quoi dit-il de plus en plus bas.  
  
-Bon ça suffit dit Caro d'une voix presque inaudible. Nous ne devons pas parler de cela quand nous savons qu'ont peut nous entendre dit-elle. C'est top secret cela et personne ne doit savoir. Maintenant je propose que nous prévoyons faire quelque chose pour Rogue, mais surtout Amanda. Elle va capoter quand elle va voir que Harry n'est plus là.  
  
-Il faut que quelqu'un aille là-bas pour guetter leur arrivée pour pouvoir les prévenir.  
  
-Je vais y aller dit Chris. Je tiens à régler cela dit-il sur un ton dure.  
  
-Non tu ne doit pas te battre avec lui argumenta Caro. Si tu y vas c'est pour les prévenir qu'Harry est avec nous.  
  
-D'accords, d'accords je vais faire seulement ça et rien d'autre dit-il avec un ton insolant......  
  
.....................  
  
La famille revenait de Poudlard. Amanda avait eu un entretien avec le directeur au sujet de Harry. Il était maintenant certain d'un point : Harry devait continuer et reprendre des forces. Ils devaient régler les problèmes...... Dumbledore avait prit l'initiative de déconseiller une nouvelle relation entre eux s'ils arrivaient à se réconcilier, pour leur bien-être à tous les deux.  
  
Amanda avait protesté en disant que son fils avait le droit d'aimer qui il voulait, mais ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps sur le sujet. Cela avait vite été remplacé par quelque chose de meilleur auquel la jeune femme fut prise au dépourvu. Elle ne l'avait pas encore annoncé à ses enfants. Elle voulait attendre le moment propice pour annoncer la très, très bonne nouvelle.  
  
Maintenant ils étaient tous revenus à la maison. Rogue et sa femme montaient à l'étage pour aller voir l'état du survivant. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un lit vide.  
  
-Non, NON Severus où est-il? Il ne peut pas être allé loin dans l'état où il était. Amanda était en train de paniquer. -Calme- toi ma chérie, nous allons le retrouver. À ce moment là, ils entendirent une vitre qui se casse.  
  
-Ho non dit Rogue. Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre en bas pour trouver Marco et Chris en train de se battre.  
  
-Tu vas vraiment le regretter mon sale connard. Pensais-tu vraiment que tu allais avoir aussi facilement Harry.....  
  
-Et toi pensais-tu que tu allais le garder à le frapper comme tu l'a fait dit-il en le maintenant sur le mur. Je suis désolé, mais Harry vaut bien mieux que toi et je le soutiens. Tu n'es qu'un sale frustré de la vie qui passe ses rages sur les autres...  
  
-Je crois que tu es toi aussi un frustré de la vie car il me semble que tu passes aussi tes rages sur les gens répliqua-t-il.  
  
Marco lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, mais Chris répliqua sur son visage. Rogue s'interposa entre les deux pour arrêter la bagarre.  
  
-MARCO ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE.......  
  
-JE TE DÉTESTE POUR TOUT CE QUE TU AS FAIT À HARRY....... Ils avaient maintenant basculé sur la table dans le salon. Tous les deux se ruaient de coups, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à les donner à fond dans leur rage. Chacun exprimait ce qu'il ressentait et voulait faire voir à l'autre qui était le plus fort......  
  
..............................  
  
Rogue et Amanda venaient d'avoir une discussion avec Chris. Marco et lui avaient fini par arrêter de se battre quand Severus les avait fait lever de terre de façon mystérieuse. Le blond leur avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé et ce qui allait se passer. Il leur avait bien dit que Harry allait rester avec eux pour un moment car c'était ce qui était le mieux pour lui et pour eux. Ça donnerait le temps aux autres de reprendre le cours de la vie avec leurs enfants et à Harry de vivre sa peine sans qu'il ne sache qu'en bas se trouve celui qui le fait pleurer......  
  
Marco avait ensuite eu une discussion avec ses parents pour le sujet de la bagarre. Amanda avait fait comprendre à son fils qu'il devait laisser Harry avec eux pour quelque temps. Elle avait aussi dit que Harry devait régler certaine chose dans sa tête et que lui-même (Marco devait faire de même car ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux n'était pas petit. « Imagine comment Harry doit se sentir, après avoir fait une commotion cérébrale, avoir eu plusieurs blessures aux bras, mais surtout de savoir fait dire que son amoureux regrettait tout ce qui était arrivé entre eux, qu'il le détestait...... Imagine comment il doit être, alors ce n'est pas le temps d'aller semer la pagaille là-dedans. »  
  
Après avoir entendu cela, Marco fut comme s'il n'était plus qu'esprit dans la salle. C'est comme s'il venait de réaliser que Harry n'était plus avec lui et qu'il se rendait compte de toute les méchancetés qu'il lui avait dites. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains puis descendit en bas, dans sa chambre pour en ressortir que le lendemain ......  
  
.....................  
  
Cela faisait une journée que Harry était chez Antony. Il n'avait pas eu de visite de personne à part Caro et son amoureux (Antony). Il ne faisait que penser que Marco le détestait pour tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Le blond regrettait tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Même le jour où il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois, la fois où il s'étaient embrassés lors de la fête, quand il avaient conclu qu'ils ne diraient rien à Rogue et Amanda pour leur relation, même la fois où il lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner, la fois où Harry lui avait offert des fleurs et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait... À ce moment là Harry se mis à pleurer, car c'était cette même journée qu'il s'étaient séparés. Un matin, il s'étaient embrassés parce qu'il lui avait donné des fleurs et 2 jours après ils étaient séparés.  
  
En ce moment , Harry aurait voulu que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras qu'on lui dise que tout n'était qu'un rêve, que Marco l'aimait encore, il voulait que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui de n'importe quelle manière. Il voulait avoir de l'amour, de l'attention, des caresses, des baisers des...  
  
Le survivant entendit une porte qui s'ouvre. C'était Chris. Il s'approcha du lit où était le jeune sorcier. Ses gestes étaient lents. Il posa sa main sur la tête de l'autre garçon. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en attendant que quelque chose arrive. Chris descendit sa main sur les épaules du brun et dans son cou très lentement sans jamais faire en sorte que leurs yeux ne se quittent. Harry avait encore des larmes dans les yeux. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était rendu très très proche du beau blond. Il sentait sa respiration sur son visage. Chris avait descendu sa main sur son corps, à ses hanches. Leurs visages étaient encore plus rapprochés. C'est au moment où Chris toucha sa cuisse que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser rempli de douceur. Ils n'étaient pas sûr de ce qu'ils faisaient.  
  
Tout se bousculait dans la tête d'Harry. Il avait ses caresses, ses baiser, sa tendresse par une personne qui l'aimait. C'était Marco, c'était la personne qui voulais qu'il soit, mais ce n'était pas lui. Était-il en train de rêver qu'une personne lui offrait tout ces délices...  
  
Tout ces baisers qu'il avait dans le cou tel des ailes de papillons étaient-ils réels? Il avait les yeux fermés pour savourer la délicatesse et la tendresse qu'on lui donnait. Une dernière larme coula sur sa joue avant qu'il n'embrasse les lèvres du blond qui lui faisait tant penser à Marco.  
  
Ses mains allèrent sur le corps de l'autre comme Chris faisait de même. Leurs langues allèrent dans la bouche de l'autre tout comme leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre. Ils n'eurent besoin que de quelques temps avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous nus couchés dans le lit à continuer l'exploration du corps auquel ils s'abandonnaient......  
  
...........................  
  
Marco était assis dans la cuisine. Sa mère avait quelque chose à leur annoncer. Lui par contre n'avait pas la tête à ça. Depuis l'incident, il n'avait fait que penser à Harry et rien qu'à lui. Il n'avait entendu qu'à peine quand elle leur avait dit qu'elle resterait elle aussi à Poudlard pour l'année, car elle avait eu un poste là bas. Elle allait enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal......  
  
Marco n'avait même pas réagit quand elle l'avait dit. Il était comme dans une sorte de transe où il ne voyait plus rien n'y n'entendait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de voir Harry, de le savoir bien...... Sans que tous sachent ce qui arrivait, Marco était parti en courant, il ouvrit la porte et partit à courir dans la rue...... Là où habitait Antony. Il savait que trop bien qu'il était là et il devait y aller. C'était maintenant son corps qui le conduisait.  
  
Il entra par la porte. Caro et Antony étaient dans le salon, ils essayèrent de l'arrêter, mais Marco était déjà descendu en bas. Plus rien ne comptait à part le fait qu'il devait avoir un contact avec Harry. Rendu en bas il chercha une porte et en trouva une. Il avança puis poussa la porte. Ce qu'il vit le terrifia au plus profond de lui-même.  
  
Harry était dans les draps avec Chris. Celui-ci caressait son corps en l'embrassant dans le cou. Tout ce qui se disait dans la tête du blond était « Il a couché avec Harry, il a couché avec Harry... »  
  
-NNOOOONNNNN, NON ÇA NE SE PEUt PAS......  
  
À ce moment, les deux garçons s'aperçurent que quelqu'un était dans la chambre. Caro et Antony arrivèrent et constatèrent eux aussi ce qui arrivait. Des larmes avait commencé à couler sur les joues de Harry en voyant Marco. Tout ce temps, il n'avait été que dans un monde flou, mais les cris le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il regarda à côté de lui pour voir Chris tout nu. Il se regarda pour voir que lui aussi était tout nu.  
  
-Non, non, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, disait-il, j'ai non... Je... Il pleurait de plus en plus en réalisant ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
-Ho non, ce n'est pas vrai, dit Marco tout bas en regardant Chris qui se couvrait et Harry qui pleurait en le regardant. Je vais... Je vais être malade... Il tituba contre la porte et sortit tout aussi vite qu'il n'était entré, suivi par Antony.  
  
Harry était dans un état incontrôlable. Caro s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Va t'en Chris, dit-elle en colère.  
  
-Mais quoi je n'ai rien fait.  
  
-VA T'EN JE T'AI DIT. Franchement, tu savais comment il était et tu en a profité pour le baiser.  
  
-Il était consentant, je n'ai rien fait de mal dit-il, mais son visage changea comme si lui aussi revenait à la réalité. Il s'enveloppa dans la couverture et partit sous les pleurs de Harry.  
  
Celui-ci s'était cramponné au cou de Caro.  
  
-Caro, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, j'ai...... Non... Ça ne se peut pas...Pourquoi...  
  
-Ça va, tout va bien aller. Il était secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte où se trouvait son amoureux.  
  
-Il est parti, je n'ai pas pu le rattraper. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche que Harry ne pu distinguer à cause des larmes. Antony murmura quelque chose et il se sentit partir dans le pays des rêves......  
  
..............................  
  
Amanda était très inquiète pour son fils. Il n'était pas rentré depuis qu'il était parti en courant. Il était presque minuit quand il arriva. Il rentra en titubant.  
  
-SALUT MAN ÇA VA? HÉ, PAPA...  
  
-Marco, mais arrête de crier, les autres dorment. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, tu sais quelle heure il est!  
  
Marco rit bêtement et tomba face contre terre.  
  
-Marco où étais-tu ?  
  
-Parti heu......Manger!! Puis il rit encore comme un imbécile.  
  
-Tu as bu, Marco, dit Amanda. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état là? Tu es plein de terre et......  
  
-Bon ok, j'ai peut-être un petit peu but, dit-il, en parlant comme si sa langue était trop épaisse pour lui......  
  
-Je veux une explication du pourquoi tu rentres dans cet état, dit sévèrement Severus.  
  
À ce moment Marco commença à pleurer. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Amanda vint à côté de lui par terre pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
  
-Marco, aller raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. C'est par rapport à Harry?  
  
-OUI, c'est par rapport à lui, dit-il tout en continuant de pleurer. Je l'ai laissé, PUIS là il est allé se faire baiser par quelqu'un d'autre. Et en plus, c'est par cet écœurant de sale con de Chris, termina-t-il en s'effondrant sur sa mère.  
  
Rogue restait là, à regarder son fils dans le désespoir. Sa femme le tenait dans ses bras.  
  
Le maître des potions s'avança vers eux. Il prit son fils par le bras pour l'aider à se relever puis le conduisit avec aide dans sa chambre. Il l'aida à se déshabiller, puis lui jeta un sort de nettoyage. Amanda rentra dans la chambre. Le blond était sur le lit étendu avec pour seul vêtement, un boxer rouge.  
  
Sa mère s'avança vers lui et le couvrit.  
  
-Le pauvre. Tout ce qui s'est passé l'a beaucoup affecté, dit-elle étant sûre qu'il s'était endormi. Demain, on lui demandera ce qui s'est plus clairement passé, dit-elle en sortant avec son mari.  
  
Non loin de là, un garçon du nom de Harry Potter s'endormait dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, mais surtout dans un corps qui ne voulait plus être sien. Son esprit ouvert à tous les rêves, bons ou mauvais, qui pouvaient venir dans son sommeil, bien apprécié, où il voudrait bien se réveiller et voir que tout n'était qu'un rêve............ Mauvais......Mais rêve quand même.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Maintenant, Review SVP ((((Avec un sourire plein de dent) ----- » La vache qui rie !!  
  
Merci Clau 


End file.
